Rain, Rain, Go Away
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Saya and the whole gang go to the beach for a much needed vacation. After a long afternoon of a fun day in the sun, huge gray clouds come in. They decided to head home, but Saya and Haji aren't ready for the day to end... RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. A Day At The Beach

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters!_**

**_Chapter Title: A Day At The Beach_**

**_Author: BookCharmer_**

**_Rated: M For Sexual Content_**

**_Summary: Saya and the whole gang go to the beach for a much need vacation. After a long afternoon of a fun day in the sun, huge gray clouds come and ruin their fun. They decided to head home, but Saya and Haji aren't ready for the day to end. So they stay behind, and are caught in a huge storm. They find a sea cave far down the beach, and decided to wait out the storm. One things lead to another...well you get the idea ^.^_**

**_

* * *

_**

Saya and the rest of the gang are having a fun day at the beach. Louis and Kai are busy grilling burgers and hot dogs. David and Julia are out splashing each other in the chilly ocean water, and laughing up a storm. Saya let's out a sigh feeling the warm summer breeze wash over her hot sweaty skin.

"This is the life huh, Haji." Haji stood with his cello case not far away and standing in his suit.

Saya let out a giggle, "Aren't you hot?" She asked. He shook his head without expression. But Saya knew him better then that. Saya let her eyes glow red and could see the sweat slipping down his forehead. She got up from her beach towel, her eyes dimming back to the their dull crimson, and put her hands on her hips.

"By the way your sweating I'm pretty sure you are hot." Haji looked down at her with a frown.

"Saya stop it." He said gently touching her cheek. "I want this to be a normal day for you…a vacation." He said with a small smile that he only showed her. She felt her cheeks grow hot, but she didn't know if that was from his touch, or from the sun's heat.

"Oh Haji…!" She said tilting her cheek into his cupped hand. "I want this day to last forever." He gave a low chuckle.

"It could-" Saya let out a sad sigh, and took a step back, his hand falling from her cheek.

"No it couldn't."

"Saya-"

"No I should never feel happy...with being what I am." Saya said her eyes growing more and more teary.

"Saya please don't cry." He whispered. "You know I hate it when you cry…let's enjoy this day while it last shall we?" He said with a grin. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands, then looked up deep into his eyes.

"Okay." She said wanting so much to kiss his smiling mouth. _"Oh what the hell."_ She thought with a shrug of her shoulders. She then walked forward, standing on her tippy toes, resting her hands on his chest, and touching his mouth softly with hers. As the seconds ticked by and the heat beat down on them the kiss grew more and more intense. Saya felt something start to form in the pit of her stomach, something that she had never felt before.

"Ew gross get a room!" Kai shouted by the grill. Louis let out a loud hardy laugh almost knocking over the grill.

"Louis watch what your doing will ya!" Kai cried kneeling down and grabbing the grills legs. Saya let out a giggle pulling away from Haji, and saw that he was still smiling. _"I wonder if he felt what I felt…?"_ She thought asking herself. _"I'm sure he did…."_ A small voice muttered at the back of her mind. A look of confusion brushed across her face.

"Saya what's wrong?" Haji asked pulling her closer to him. She shook the thought away and the little voice and smiled up at Haji.

"Nothings wrong Haji, come on those burgers smell really good." She said, Haji let her go, watching her skip over to the grill to claim a burger before anyone else had a chance.

"God Saya slow down the burgers aren't going anywhere." Saya took a burger and took a big bite out of it.

"That's not true- in the the next few minutes their going to be in everybody's stomachs." She said with her mouth full.

"Saya please don't talk with your mouth full." Julia said quietly. Saya chewed, then swallowed the chewed up burger.

"Right sorry Julia." She said blushing, then she took another huge bite out of her burger and began to talk with her mouth full all over again.

Kai looked up at the sky which was starting to fill up with clouds. "Looks like rain." He called out to everybody. David and Julia were busy laying about on a huge beach towel. David removed his sun glasses and squinted up at the sky.

"Yeah your right," The said in a his low deep voice and looked over at the rest of the gang. "Think it's time we pack it up and head on back to the restaurant. I'm making a big meal to celebrate David and Julia's engagement."

"Why thank you, Kai." Julia said pulling him into a big hug and kissing his cheek. "Your so sweet." She winked at him and turned to walk up the hill where they parked the car. David walked up with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you even think about stealing my Fiancée away from me Kai or you'll be finding yourself...well let's just say somewhere you wouldn't want to be." Kai swallowed and went to run up the hill to the car, but David stopped him with a hardy laugh and a huge smile on his face.

"Just kidding you Kai, you should have seen your face, priceless!" David said clipping him on the back, then went to go help Louis load up the car. Kai let out a breath.

"You know sometimes I really don't like him and his cruel sense of humor." Saya giggled walking over and touching his shoulder.

"Well he can't help it if your so gullible, brother." She said patting his shoulder and turning around to look out at the sea, which was now raging with huge waves, and dark clouds making it look really quite unsettling to the eye. Kai ran up the hill joining the others, throwing in the grilling tools.

"Okay let's head on home." He called crawling into the drivers seat." Saya and Haji didn't move to run up to the car, thunder sound in the distance. Saya let out a sigh as it sounded again.

"Let's go come on, Saya!" Kai called waving to her. Saya looked up at Kai, shaking her head. Saya wasn't going to let a little rain ruin her day at the beach. Saya stood her ground, not moving a muscle.

"Come on Saya let's go home." Kai called again up at the side of the road where the car was parked and waiting. Saya still didn't budge.

"I think Haji and me are going to stay a little longer." Kai let out a chuckle.

"But it's about to rain-" He could see the frown on Saya's face and the pleading look that washed over her face. He let out a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Fine but don't come crying to me if you caught a cold." He said with a hint of humor. Which made Saya and Kai laugh. They all piled into the car and went on their way, but not with out waving good-bye. Saya would have to remember to thank Kai once she got home. She spun around on her heels looking at the greying skies and let out a cry.

"Rain rain go away," She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to sing even louder. "please come back another day!" She let out a giggle feeling really rather silly for singing that old childish song. Haji walked up behind wrapping his arms around her waist, bowing his head, touching his lips to her neck. A shiver traveled up and down her body. her

"Haji…" She sigh leaning against his body, letting him support her weight. "I really do wish this day would never end."

He kissed her neck lightly, and whispered against her skin, "As do I, Saya." Saya let out a moan as he kissed her neck again. _"I wonder what it would be like to make love on the beach?"_ She let out a gasp.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"Where did what come from?" Haji asked. Saya let out another gasp.

"U-Uh nothing." She said starting to feel her cheeks grow hot and her hair line begin to sweat. _"Did I said that out load?"_ She asked herself. _"You sure did."_ The little voice muttered. There was a clash of thunder and large droplets of rain began to fall. Saya let out a squeal as the rain started to land on her clothes getting them all wet. Haji hold loosened, letting Saya slip out of his hold.

"We need to find shelter!" Saya shouted over the thunder, and lightening that had just started up mer seconds ago. Haji nodded throwing the cello case over his shoulder. Then they began to run down the beach looking for any sea caves or anything that they could take cover under until the storm blew over. They looked and looked but didn't see anything that they could use for shelter. Saya squinted the now semi-dark beach and saw a hole in the stone wall.

"Hey there's a cave over there!" Saya shouted over to Haji. They ran ducking into the cave sobbing wet from the rain. Saya let out a laugh full of joy and happiness which made Haji smile.

"How long do you think it will take for the storm to blow over?" Saya asked taking a handful of hair and squeezing the rain water from it. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Saya nodded grateful for his honest answer. Haji pulled the black ribbon from his hair so that his water hair fell loose. Saya was now sitting down on a cool damp rock big enough for two people. She patted the empty spot, motion for him to sit. He walked over settling the cello case against the tallest wall of the cave and sat down next to Saya. They sat in silent for a few moments. Saya couldn't get feeling she had while kissing Haji. She touched the lowest part of her stomach, confusion washing over her whole body.

"What was that feeling…?" Haji touched her shoulder gently, making Saya jump up an inch off the rock.

"Haji don't do that!" Saya said her breath rough, her heart beating at a fast steady beat.

"Are you not feeling well, Saya?" He asked lifting his hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever. Saya let out a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm not sick Haji I'm just…" She didn't know how to go about telling him, or asking him if he felt the same way when they shared that kiss on the beach.

"Your just what?" He asked in his deep low voice. When ever Saya heard his voice or heard him speak a chill shot up her back, making her shiver. It was a good chill not one of those creepy chills you get when you see something scary on TV or watch a scary movie. She leaned against him, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"When we kissed…out on the beach did you feel…" Haji brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Happy?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No I know you felt happy, but did you feel something in your gut…?" Haji let out a cough, then cleared his throat.

"I felt something alright…but it wasn't in my gut." Saya sat up straight looking over at Haji.

"Where then?" She asked. Haji felt his cheeks grew hot and red. He cleared his throat again, then let out another cough. Saya took a hold of his hand and squeezed it tight.

"It's alright you can tell me." Shesaid blinking her eyes, for some reason they were feeling really dry. He looked down at his lap and then back up at her. Saya brow notched up and then it hit her.

"Oh." He gave a stiff nod. Saya hold on his hand didn't loosen. She let out a sigh brushing her fingers through her now damp hair.

"You know I had thought about something while we were standing out on the beach…while you were holding me." He let his arm go around her shoulders and hug her close.

"What about?" He asked. Saya felt her cheeks go red and her head grow hot, feeling as if she was about to faint.

"I was wondering what it would be like to make…love on the beach." Haji's whole body stiffened against hers. Saya lifted her hands to her face and burned it into her hands.

"I am so embarrassed!" She said wanting to disappear and never be found. _"God I'm so stupid!"_ She thought scolding herself. But strangely Haji's hold on her shoulders didn't loosen.

"I was thinking the same." He muttered. Saya let out a gasp her hands falling from her face.

"You were?" She asked, He nodded. _"Wow…wow…wow!" _She thought her eyes growing wide. Saya jumped up, letting Haji's arm fall against the cool damp rock. She paced from side to side throughout the cave, which wasn't that big.

"Saya it's nothing to be ashamed of," He said standing up and walking over to where she had stopped her pacing. He took a hold of her shoulders and looked down at her face which was hot and red with embarrassment. She shook her head.

"I know…I'm not ashamed I'm just…embarrassed." He let out a deep low chuckle, which sent a shiver up Saya's spine.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why am I embarrassed you mean?" He nodded. She took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know…girls just don't like admitting that they've been thinking about that sort of stuff…" He let his arms fall around her waist, and he pulled her against him.

"How long have you been thinking about it?" He asked.

"A while." She knew for a fact that this wasn't the first time she thought about making love with Haji…it had just been awhile. His arms tightened around her waist and leaned his head down, their lips not an inch apart.

"So have I." He said in a whisper. Then their lips met, the kiss lightly and soft at first. Then it grew fiery and full of need to be with one another. Saya threw her arms around Haji's neck and leaned into him. Haji opened his mouth a bit, letting his tongue travel against her lower lip. She let out moan, opening her mouth and letting Haji in. He explored her mouth taking in every curve of her mouth. Saya got a little bold and touched her tongue with his, which made Haji shutter with pleasure. Haji then picked Saya up bridal style, not breaking the kiss, not once and carrying her farther into the cave. The farther they went it got dry, but was still a little damp in places. Haji laid Saya onto the dry, cool, soft sandy ground. As he laid her down Saya let her arms fall from around his neck. Both their breathing was rough and harsh. Haji stands up straight going back to get his cello case. She kicks off her damp shoes, licking at her damp lips and smiled.

"You've never kissed me like that before…it was nice." She said. As he makes his way back. He leans the cello case against the wall next to Saya's shoes.

"You talk as if we're done." Saya looked up at him with eyes of surprise.

"We aren't?" He let out a chuckle.

Haji fell to his knees leaning over her and muttering, "Not even close." then he continued to kiss her. As they kissed their hands traveled all over each others body. Soon, without noticing it Saya was now only in her two piece bathing suit. The shirt and shorts that she had worn over her swimsuit where tossed aside somewhere that she didn't care to know about. She had gone swimming awhile back, but it was now only damp from laying out in the sun. Haji kissed his way down from her lips to her neck and then her collarbone.

"Haji I want…you to make love to me." There was an uncomfortable hush throughout the cave. Their breathing was the only think that could be heard, as well as the thunder and rain pouring outside. Haji hesitated, but for only a moment.

"Saya are you sure?" He asked. She nodded biting her lower lip feeling a tad bit embarrassed for bringing it up. "Yes." She said in a whisper. After a few moments of silence Saya began to feel like this was a bad idea. That they should have just went home with the others. _"He doesn't want to…."_ She thought feeling a sudden sadness wash over her. She could feel her eyes become teary, and small sobs coming deep from her chest. Haji leans forward kissing her cheeks and forehead, and then kissing her lips lovingly, with a need that shook Saya down to her very core. Without words they began to caress each other to the fullest. Saya let out a moan as Haji's hand travel up under her bathing suit top cupping her left breast, kissing her swollen lips, pushing up against her body wanting to take her right then and there- but not yet he wanted this moment to be perfect.

"Saya." He whispered pulling at the hum of her bathing suit top signaling her help in removing it. She lift her arms, with in seconds it was off thrown off into the darkening cave. Haji kissed her lips again their tongue's fighting each other for domination, in the end Haji won the fight. He explored her mouth, feeling as if his mind was about to explore with the pleasure and happiness that was radiating through his body. Saya felt a weird but wondering feeling happening all though her body. It was warm and sharp, something that she had never in her whole life felt before. Haji pulls away, ending the kiss, lowering his head down to take one of her small hard nubs into his mouth. Saya moaned, arching up against his body. He began to suck lightly, making Saya moan, her hands traveling to his long black silky hair and tangling her fingers in it.

"Haji…I love you." Her breath shallow and harsh. Haji stops what he is doing and lifts his head and gives her his most loving smile that she had only the pleasure of seeing.

"I love you too, Saya." Haji kisses her lips again slowly and tenderly, his hands now at the sides of her waist.

"Please Haji…I need you." She moaned softy against his lips. Haji pulled away from the kiss, frowning. _"W-Why is he looking at me like that?"_ She asked herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Saya?" He asked again his eyes full of uncertainty. She felt a smile tug at her lips, she tried to hold it back. Saya wanted him to take her seriously. But in the end she had to smile, because she really did want this.

"Yes Haji…I want you to make love to me." She whispered. Haji nodded, lowering his head touching his lips softy to hers. Saya hands traveled up to his shirt of their on free will. It was if they were on a mission and they would complete that mission. It took her a few tries but she had finally exceeded in unbuttoning his shirt. Haji pulled it off throwing it off, not caring where it landed. There was a small splash off in a distance corner, but this didn't stop them. They continued to kiss, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Soon Saya found her hands down at the waistline of Haji's pants. Saya touched the lower part of his stomach making him groan, and lean into her. She let out a gasp feeling something large press against her inner thigh. _"My god is it just me or is he **really** happy?"_ She asked herself, letting out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked lifting his head to look down at her beautiful blushing face.

Saya bit her lower lip, stiffing another giggle, "I was wondering…if you are you always that large, or if it's just because I'm naked." Haji cleared his throat clearly embarrassed.

"Uh I wouldn't know…." He muttered. Saya couldn't help but giggle. Haji turned his head away.

"Now your make fun of me…." He said in a low embarrassed voice. Saya bit her inner cheek, and shot her head up, catching him off guard with a kiss.

"I would never, ever make fun of you." She whispered into his ear after a good long kiss. Haji let out a rugged breath and leaned down kissing her lips yet again. Soon Haji's pants were off and they to joined their discard clothing. Saya let out a groan as she felt the hardness of his erection at her entrance.

"Are you sure-"

"Dammit Haji yes I'm sure!" She shouted, her patients wearing thin. She wished that he would just get it over with and make love to her...! He let out a sigh, his hands on each side of her head.

"Alright, it will be painful you know this correct?" He asked. She nodded. _"Even if it does hurt I can take it…I've been through worse."_

"Yes I know." She muttered placing her hands around his neck. "Haji I want this…I've wanted it for a long time. I've just be to shy to tell you." She said with a small smile. Haji couldn't help be glad to hear that. He had waited a long time as well. He move around trying to get comfortable, setting his erection at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded bitting her cheek feeling the head of his sex brush against her. After a few moments of kisses and moans, he thrusted in with a quick motion, Saya let out a gasp the pain shooting up and down her body. _"I stand corrected this is the worse I've ever felt-"_ Her thought was cut off as the pain started to vanish a few moments after he entered her, and was soon replaced with a painful pleasure that took her breath away.

"Y-You can move, Haji." She said feeling a tightness in her chest and her body winch in pain as he move out and thrusted back in. He continued his pace for quite sometime until Saya told him other wise.

"Haji...please" She pouted, feeling as if he were teasing her. Haji could tell that she wanted more, but he was afraid if he went to far he would hurt her.

"Please Haji" She cried. He quickened his pace hearing the pleading in her voice. Soon the air in the cave was hot and muggy. Haji's head shot up taking Saya's lips into a heated loving kiss. Not long after Saya could feel something building up deep inside her. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt before in her life. It built up until it finally took over her body.

"Haji I-" She was cut off as the feeling exploded through her body, making her arch her back almost to the part where it felt like she was about to snap in two. Haji didn't stop though he went on until he thrust deep inside of her and his climax hit him, making him clench his teeth, closing his eyes tight as his climax rocketed through his body. As the wave of pure ecstasy faded away, and their body grew weak, Haji collapsed on top of Saya his chest heaving, and his breath shaky. Saya touched her forehead to his, only uttering one word.

"Whoa." He chuckled rolling off of her, letting out a sigh, pulling her against his body, her head resting against his chest.

"Yes "whoa" indeed." He said with a sigh. Saya laid, her head on his chest, and her right arm thrown over his torso. _"I wonder if he really enjoyed it?"_ She thought asked herself. She got the courage up to ask.

"Uh Haji...did you-"

"Enjoy it?" He asked his eyes closed and his breathing now steady and deep. She nodded against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He sighed hugging her closer to him. He tilted her head up looking deep into her eyes.

"How could have I not enjoyed it?" He asked leaning down and kissing her lips. "I make love with the woman I've loved for so long...it was a dream come true for me..." Saya could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Soon they blurred her vision, and could hardly make Haji out.

"It was a dream come true for you?" She asked sniffing back the tears. He nodded kissing the top of her head.

"Yes." Saya bit her lower lip, trying her best to hold back a sob. He would have no idea what that meant to hear him say that...he was the world to her. If anything ever happen to him Saya would be lost and no one would be able to bring her back, not even Kai.

"Do you think the same?" He muttered. Saya let out a gasp.

"How can you even ask that, you know that I do...I always have." She said in a hush hush tone, feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. _"God what's wrong with me...why can't I just tell him without freaking blushing?"_ She asked herself. Soon the cave was silent, not counting the thunder and lightening outside, and the rain pouring in at the mouth of the cave.

"Do you think we're save in here?" Saya asked eyeing the rain water that was entering the cave. "We aren't going to drown or anything..." She winched at the thought of drowning. _"Well at least I got the whole sex thing out of the way before I die."_ She let out a giggle. Haji kissed the top of her head again.

"I would never let that happen to you, Saya." And with those words Saya knew it to be true. She cuddle closer to him letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Sleep Saya." Haji said in his low dreamy voice that made Saya smile. They laid listening to the storm as it raged on, making them fall asleep as if a lullaby played, putting their minds at ease.

* * *

Saya awoke the the sound of waves breaking and the seagulls flying around looking for their breakfast. She opens her eyes, her head nestled against Haji's bare chest. The memories of the night before flash through her mind. Saya let's out a sigh of pure pleasure. She lays still as she hears Haji's breathing pattern change from one of sleep, to one of awakening. She lays afraid that she had awaken him from his sleep. Haji's arms tighten around her waist.

"Good morning Saya." He mutters kissing the top of her head. Saya let's out a sigh, and closes her eyes.

"Morning Haji." She whispers looking out the mouth of the cave and seeing the sunrise.

"How beautiful…." She murmured. Haji kisses her head again.

"Not as beautiful as you, Saya." She giggles as his breath tickles her head. She is so lost in the happiness of the moment that she doesn't realize at what the sunrise means.

Saya bolts up right and screams, "We were out all night!" She crawls around on her hands and knees searching for her discard clothes. She finds her bathing suit top, bottoms, and her shirt.

"Where are my shorts!" She said crawling back deeper into the cave. _"God Kai's going to jump my ass when I get home."_ She can just imagine Kai yelling at her and lecturing her about worrying them…more him then the others. Just then Haji clears his throat. Saya's head snaps over to where he is kneeling holding up her shorts. She grabs them from him and mutters a "thanks." and pulls her clothes on quickly. Her shoes were off against the wall next to Haji's cello case. She rushed over to them and pulled them on. Haji takes her hand and squeeze it tight.

"Let's stay here a bit longer…please." She gave him a sad smile. Saya head snapped up a bit.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, Haji began to listen too.

"Saya!" Someone called her name off in the distance. Saya stood up straight and sighed, brushing her damp salty hair out of her eyes.

"That's Kai."

"How can you be so sure?" Haji asked pulling her against his still bare chest. She looked down noticing that he had already gotten his pants on. _"What a shame that is."_ She thought giggling. Saya shook herself. _"Girl get your mind out of the gutter!"_ She thought scolding herself.

"What?" He asked kissing her hair.

"Oh nothing." She said in a silly girl tone.

"Saya if your here I'm going to kill you!" The same person that called her name the first time, shouted.

"See only Kai would say that to his sister that's been missing all night long." Haji nodded his head, having to agree.

"Yes I suppose your right." Saya let out a sigh as Kai cried her name again.

"Come on, we better hurry." She said running out into the morning sea air, and taking a big deep breath.

"Ah another wonderful day!" She cried. Kai was about 100 yards down the beach when he spotted her.

"Saya!" He cried sprinting over to her, and throwing his arms around her. "What in the hell happen?" He asked.

"Kai. Can't. Breath." Kai released her, muttered a "Oh sorry." Saya took a step back taking in more air and gave him a smile.

"It started raining last night so me and Haji found that sea cave," She said pointing to the cave and a blush formed over her cheeks.

"Uh we fell asleep…sorry." Kai looked to the cave and saw the dreamy yet embarrassed look on Saya's face.

"Saya you didn't…you couldn't have-" Saya face puffed up getting rather angry with her brother.

"That's never of your business, Kai!" She shouted almost on the edge of tears. "And what if I did? It's my body and I can do anything I want with it!" She said crossing her arms. Kai gave her a sour look.

"What's with that sour look, Kai?" Julia asked, walking up beside him.

"Saya is like any regular young woman." She said touching his shoulder, which he yanked out of her touch.

"Yeah I know but still-"

"But nothing Kai," Saya said glaring at him. "It happen so deal with it." She said stomping past him and up to the car, diving into the backseat, wanting to be no where near Kai. Haji crawled into the backseat with her, after placing his cello case in the trunk.

"Everything okay, Saya?" He asked touching the side of her cheek with his bandaged hand. She nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah things just got really weird with Kai for a moment…and I think it's only going to get worse." She said as Kai pulled out onto the road and made their way back home.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody hope you enjoy this new fanfiction that I just thought up and decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R and tell me if I should continue with this story? I might make something out of it... Sorry if the one-shot sucked. It's my first time to write one, and I was trying my best to write it well. Thanks a bunch for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**

**_~BookCharmer~_**


	2. Dreamland

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, I only wish I did!_**

**_Chapter Title: Dreamland_**

**_Author: BookCharmer ^.^_**

**_Rated: M For Sexual Content & Strong Language _**

**_Summary: After that wonderful day with Haji at the beach, she can't stop thinking about it. But now Kai has gone all big brother on her and won't let her be alone with Haji. After a night making love with Haji, Kai busts in forbidding them the pleasure of ever making love again, in his house at least. What does Saya have to say to that? And will her and Haji ever start their own life...?_**

* * *

Saya tossed and turned, not being able to fall asleep. Ever since that amazing day at the beach with Haji, Saya could stop thinking about him. Every time they were alone all she wanted to do was leap at him and make love to him on the spot. But ever since that day Kai has been watching her and Haji like a hawk, never leaving them alone more then a few minutes. She let out a sigh, kicking the covers off, and swing her legs off the bed, and touching the floor.

"Think it's time me and Haji got our own place." She said stiffing a yawn. Saya looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"2:17 am…." She felt a smile tug at her lips. _"Kai's in bed and asleep by now."_ She thought with a devilish smile on her face. She jumped up throwing her cotton robe over her silky thin nightgown. She opened the door peering from left to right just to make sure that Kai wasn't up getting a late midnight snack or something. When she felt certain that Kai was tug away in bed, sleeping. Did she move out into the hallway closing the door behind her, and creeping down the hallway, and up another set of stairs, which lead up to the attic. The stairs creeked as she made her way up.

"Shit." She cursed under breath, waiting still as a statue. The attic door open with a soft creek.

"Saya?" Haji asked. Saya looked up seeing him shirtless and only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"Yeah." She whispered walking alway up and into the door, squeezing past him. He closed the door flipping the lock. He turned around pulling her against him and kissing her awaiting lips. Saya threw her arms around his neck getting really into the kiss. Soon they were both on Haji's make shift bed, enjoying each others body. After making love for the second time, Saya let out a cry throwing back her head in pure pleasure.

"Haji I-" Her body twitched as her orgasm slowly faded away, making her feel as if she were about to pass out from raw exhaustion. Not soon after Haji let out a grunt as his climax took a hold of his body, making him go limp. His hands loose around Saya hips, and he was shaking. Now out of breath and exhausted. Saya, still straddling Haji, waited as her vision returned to normal.

"God I love you." Haji said, stroked her lower back.

"I love you to, Haji" She whispered. There was a loud thud downstairs in the main living quarters. There was thundering footsteps running down the hall, and up the stairs. Saya let out a giggle.

"Think we woke up Kai." She muttered. Haji nodded not moving. There was a huge bang against the attic door.

"I think so to." He muttered. There was another loud bang. They did get up to answer it.

"Haji open up right now!" Kai screamed rattling the door knob. "Hey no lock doors aloud in my house!" He screamed.

"Kai go away!" Saya yelled, and heaved a sigh. Kai let out a cry.

"I'm making another rule right now: NO SEX IN MY HOUSE!" He shouted banging on the door. Saya felt her face grow hot with anger and irritation.

"Your not the fucking boss of me!" She screamed. Kai let out a huge cry launching himself at the door. The door buckled a bit, but it didn't budge.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Saya screamed. "Have you freakin lost your mind!"

"Saya." Haji muttered.

"Oh right." She said slipping off of him. _"That would be really embarrassing if Kai busted in founding me straddling Haji."_ She thought a slight blush touched her cheeks. As she thought Kai stopped launching himself at the door, but this next time he kicked the door, and then kicked the door again, kicking the door in. Saya flew up as he rushed in his eyes blazing.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" She asked her eyes shining red as blood. Kai glared down at her, and then his eyes grew wide. Saya looked down, letting out a squeal, rushing over and diving into Haji's make shift bed and drawing the covers around her shoulders.

"You pervert!" She screamed. Kai gritted his teeth together.

"Me! I'm not the one sneaking around, up here screaming loud enough to wake up the whole damn neighborhood!" Saya blushed even more.

"Well I wouldn't have sneak around if you let me be alone with Haji!" Saya's cheeks reddened even more. "And besides, we weren't being that loud-"

"Yeah right I bet you anything that Ms. Tanaka has already called the police." He said resting his hips on his hands.

Saya rolled her eyes and said, "Not your just exaggerating.

He shook his head, and then let out a sigh, then said, "Saya I mean it this has got to stop...tonight." Saya nostrils flared, and her face grew hot with an angry that had built up ever since that day on the beach when he told her that Haji and her wouldn't be able to do it again... _"I mean who in the hell does he think he is, my father!"_ She screamed in her mind.

"Well that's to bad because it's going to happen again-"

"Saya-" Saya cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit, Kai. I'm freaking 16 years old- hell I'm older then that- so you don't have any say in my personal- or my freakin sex life got that!" She screamed.

"I do so have a say!" Saya had had enough. She opened her mouth and said the three words that she had been wanting to say ever since that day on the beach and Kai went all big brother on her ass.

"I'm moving out." Kai jaw dropped, then he looked to Haji who had a look of surprise on his face as well.

"This was your idea wasn't it Haji?" He asked. Saya stood up, grasping the blanket tighter around her body.

"He has nothing to do with it Kai. I'm just so sick and tired of you think you can boss me around when I'm older then you, WAY fucking older I might add." She didn't have to remind him. Kai knew that she was way older then him, he wasn't stupid, even though he acted like it most of the time.

"Saya why do you want to break up our family, what's left of it anyway." Saya let out a sigh.

"Why would me getting my own place break up our family?" She asked. "You didn't really think I would stay here forever did you…did you?" She said looking at him with a funny look.

"Maybe." Kai turned his head not looking directly at her. Saya bowed her head, letting her shoulders sag. The blanket drooped a bit at her shoulder showing so skin, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Look Kai I love you and I always will, but your making it impossible to live here." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Kai bit a the inside of his cheek. He had wanted to tell her that she was an ungrateful bitch, and that he was sorry that she was ever born. But he knew that just because he thought, in his heart he knew he didn't mean it. He let out a rough sigh feeling really old, exhausted, and valuable.

"Fine you can move out...see if I give a damn." He said turning and walking out of the small attic and moving swiftly down the stairs.

"Kai." She called walking quickly to the door, and down at Kai, who was now at the bottom step.

"You do know that you'll always be my brother…that's never, ever going to change." Kai shrugged.

"Yeah whatever." He said taking the last step and turning the corner walking back to down the hallway to his room, where he slammed the door. Saya felt the tears start to prick her eyes.

"Haji." She said not looking at him. She was still looking down at where Kai stood at the bottom step a few seconds ago.

"Yes Saya?" He said getting up not bothering to cover up with anything.

"You think I did the right thing?" She asked. He pulled her against him. Saya could feel his breath against her neck, making her shiver against him.

"I think it's time that you and I make a life of our own, Saya." He muttered lightly kissing her neck. "Come back to bed." He said taking her hand and pulling him along with her. Saya laid with her head on a soft goose down pillow behind her head, and Haji's head on her naked chest.

"You know your right Haji it's time that I got on with my life." She said, Haji was busy tracing lines on the back of her hand, kissing the tip of her fingers. "I love living her but it's like my life here has ended and I need to move on." Haji muttered something against her hand.

"Hmmmm, what did you say?" She asked looking down at him. He was now looking up at her with his dark intense eyes.

"I agree." He said kissing the tip of her index finger. "Will I be able to live with you, or will I continue to live here?" He asked. Saya swatted him on the playfully on the arm. "What a stupid question to ask." She thought rolling her eyes.

"Of course your going to live with me, silly." Haji let out a chuckle, smiling against the tip of her fingers.

"Just checking." He said still smiling. Saya snuggled back into the many pillows around her, and let out a sigh.

"Tomorrow me and you will go find a house, or an apartment." She said yawning. "and then we will begin our life together…about damn time." She muttered, sleep over taking her. Haji released her hand, laying it gentle at her said, sitting up as he did this. He twisted his head looking down at her, wanting so much to kiss her, but feared that he would awaken her. So he did the next best thing. He turned his whole body, leaned down and placed a kiss lightly on her forehead.

"Goodnight my Queen." He said with a small smile. Haji laid down next to her, and shifted his arms around her, pulling her close to his body, and drew the covers over their bodies. He kissed the top of her head, and slowly drifted off to sleep to join his Queen in dreamland.

* * *

Saya awoke to the birds chirpping outside the small attic window. She let out a yawn, strecthing her arms and legs feeling really refreshed. She let out a giggle remembering the night before.

"No wonder I feel so good." She said letting her arms drop, not landing on anything...or anyone. Saya felt a confusion wash over. She sat up drawing the soft blankets over her chest, and looking around the dimly lit attic.

"Haji." She called looking around behind her, but didn't see him. She crawled to her feet and walked over looking behind an old wardrobe cabinet were Haji kept all his clothes. Saya touched the knob of one of the wardrobes door. _"I wonder if all he has is black suits."_ She thought tugging on the knob. It took a few tries but it finally opened a bit with a good hard tug. What she saw was a little bit of a surprise to her. She touched a soft cotton sweatshirt and rubbed it.

"Whoa I didn't know he had such nice things," She muttered noticing a pair of black docker slacks and ralph lauren collared shirts. "because this stuff ain't cheap." She said under her breath.

"I got them at a pretty fair price, actually." Haji said leaning on the door frame. Saya pulled herself away from his clothes, looking guilty as if she was evading his privacy. She clasped her hands behind her back, holding the blanket in place under her arms, and looking to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop-"

"Saya it's fine." He said walking over, gently pushing her aside to look into the wardrobe. He pulled out a black ralph lauren collar shirt, and a pair of nice blue docker jeans. Haji's hair was damp, and he had a towel around his waist. _"He must have just gotten out of the shower."_ She thought, just before he let the towel drop from his waist. Saya blushed seeing his body was still wet from the shower. She turned away, walking over to reclaim her nightgown from the floor, slipping it back on. When she turned around she saw that Haji had pulled on a pair of boxer and was now pulling on his jeans.

Saya cleared her throat, "I'm going to go and get a shower, I'll see you downstairs." She said walking past him, and stepped quickly down the stairs. She made it back to her room without running into Kai on her way. She let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank god for that."_ She thought. _"I'm really not in the mood to have another fight with him."_ She walked over grabbing her bathroom bag, that held her shampoo, condition, and all the other stuff she would need. Saya went over to her closet looking at the clothes that hung in a random mess on the hangers, some of the stuff had fallen to the floor.

"God what a mess." She said silently scolding herself. She picked out her favorite pair of jeans, and a brightly colored blouse. Saya went over to her small dresser and pulled open the top drawer where she kept her underwear, and bras. She picked out a nice pair of pink panties with small strawberries on them, and a matching pink bra. She folded her cloths, laid them under her arm and made her way back out to the hall, closing the door behind her. She walked down to the bathroom door, and gave a good firm knock. With no one answering she opened the door to find Kai wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hey!" He screamed pushing the door closed. Saya felt a blush form on her cheeks.

"S-Sorry." She called through the door. There was a loud bang on the other side of the door.

"Don't you knock!" He yelled back. Saya's throat tightened, her ears grew hot, and her eyes burned with anger. She slapped the door with the palm of her hand and gritted her teeth.

"For your information I did knock, guess your going deaf old man!" She screamed, spinning on her heels and stomping back to her room. Throwing the door open she threw, everything in her arms, onto the bed.

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" Kai asked stopping at the door to her room, which was wide open. _"He must have came out when I called him deaf."_ She thought with a smirk.

"I said you must be going deaf, if you didn't hear me knocking." She said still smirking. Kai looked her with a face covered with an angry expression. "You know you might not want to keep that look on your face, it might get stuck that way, then who would want to date you."

"I meant after the deaf part, and for your information missy I got a date tonight." He said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. Saya could see that he didn't bother to pull on a pair of jeans, or his boxer for that matter before he ran after her.

"Do you mind, you this way," She said gesturing to the towel and his naked self. "it's burning my eyes." Kai let out a hardy laugh.

"Oh she can crack jokes!" Saya gave him her sweetest smile. Then it vanished when she remembered him saying he had a date...

"You've got a date?" She gave a snort. "With who the Hunchback of Notre Dame?" She trying her best to stiff a laugh. Kai narrowed his eyes, letting his arms fall, his hands now resting on his hips.

"No you fucking bitch," He said in an ugly tone. "I have a date with-"

"God please don't tell me you got a date with Mao "the skank." She said rolling her eyes. Kai thrusted a finger in her direction.

"Don't you dare call her a skank, you ungrateful bitch!" He screamed. "Mao is kind and caring-" Saya let out a laugh.

"Yeah and also would do anything to have, and I mean anything, between her legs!" Mao took a turn for the worse when her long time boyfriend, Akihiro Okamura dumped her after 3 long years. After returning to Japan from the Middle East she began to prostitute her body like the cheap whore that she was. Well that she turned into. Her father, who is the head of the Jahana Yakuza, tried his best to get her back on the right path, but failed countless time. He finally gave up on her, telling her that she was not allowed to step foot in he house until she straightened out her life. So far she hadn't changed a damn thing.

"Dammit that's not her fault if that bastard Akihiro treated her better Mao wouldn't be this way!" He screamed throwing his arms up into the air. Saya narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know that's not true!" She cried pointing at him. "Mao could never take getting dumped well! She's clingy, whiny, and spoiled." She let her eyes open up wide and a smile sprung to her face.

"Hey just like you! You two are perfect for one another!" Saya clapped her hands together, once was all that was needed. "When do I send out the invitation to you guy's wedding?" She asked with a sticky sweet tone, batting her eyelashes.

Kai smirked at her, "Fuck you." Saya screwed up her face.

"No thanks I'm taken." Kai made a gagging sound.

"Your fucking sick you know that-" Saya put her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't talk like you didn't love me once upon a time-"

"Because I didn't-"

"Save it, Kai. I remembered how you looked at me after I was gone for a year. I came back and you couldn't take your eyes off me." She said flipping her hair with her hand, and batting her eyelashes. "I mean how couldn't you I am pretty damn sexy."

"In your dreams maybe..." He muttered, not blinking. She shrugged.

"Whatever now would you getting out of my room before I have to kick your ass out." She said walking over to her bed and picking up the stuff she had throw on it. She jigged the bag around, and then picked up her clothes. She walked over, Kai blocking her way.

"Scuse me." She said, He backed out and stepped aside. Saya walked her way to the bathroom and opened the door to find it steamy and hot. "What the-" Their was a scream from the shower stall. Saya let out a scream seeing Mao naked and covered in soap.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Saya asked out of breath leaning against the counter, almost on top of it. Kai ran down the hall now in a pair of jeans.

"What happen?" He asked looking to Saya then seeing Mao curled up in the corner, crying her eyes out. "What the hell, Saya! Scare her why don't ya!" Saya looked at him if he were going mad.

"Are you fucking serious? Scare her, She nearly gave me a heart attack! What in the hell is she even doing here?" Saya asked pointing at the curled up Mao. Kai opened the shower door and turned off the water. He walked in kneeling next to Mao.

"Hey you okay sweetheart?" He asked. Mao let out a loud sob.

"I was so scared!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck and wetting his chest with her hair. "I thought Saya was one of the evil little men coming to kill me." She said in a loud cry. Saya blinked her eyes. _"You have got to be kidding me." _She had seen people like Mao before. And also those people had no thing in common: they used drugs.

"What Mao's a druggie now?" Saya said clearly not surprised.

"Shut the hell up Saya, or get out," He said gesturing at the door. "your not helping at all." Mao let out a moan, her head resting against the wall of the shower, and nearly tipped over.

"Whoa there you okay, Mao. She tilted her head looking up at him with dull eyes. She gave a stiff nod, and then kissed him. Kai was surprised at the sudden kiss, but soon began to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her fragile, bony body. Saya let out a gagging noise.

"Oh I am so freakin out of here!" She said walking out the door, and slamming it behind him. She walked to her room with her stuff still in her arms, and threw them back down on the bed. She turned on the small stereo on her desk, and let the music flow over here.

* * *

Saya turned down the volume hearing someone out in the hallway. She got up from the small desk that was next to her bed, and walked to the door, cracking it open. What she saw made her want to gag all over again. Kai, walking down the hallway carrying Mao bridal style, making out as if they couldn't get enough of each other, to his bedroom.

"Doesn't the rule of no sex apply to him to?" She muttered closing the door and letting out a sigh. She grabbed her bathroom bag and her clothes. She really didn't want to take a shower now knowing what they did in it. But she had to get clean. She walked down to the bathroom opening the door to find it steamy and hot.

"God I'm so exhausted and it's not even noon yet." She sighed. Saya put her stuff on the counter and then went to turn on the water. She turned on and waited till it was nice and hot. She removed her clothes and walked into the shower, closing the stall door, and went about cleaning herself. She grabbed her favorite bottle of body wash, Cherry Blossom and Lavender. She washed all over her body blocking out the image of Kai and Mao doing the baddie in here.

Saya washed herself off of the soap, and then grabbed her strawberry shampoo. She scrubbed her hair clean, and then washed the shampoo out in a hurried fashion. She grabbed her conditioner that also smelled like strawberries but wasn't that strong. She washed that out after spreading it all over hear head and deeply into her hair. She washed her hair clean. She stood in the shower for a little while longer, letting the hot water open her pores and relax her body. After about a 45 minute shower she turned off the water. She got out grabbing a towel from the cabinet below the skin, and towel dried her hair for about 5 minutes, after that Saya wrapped the towel around her. There was a knock on the door.

"Saya...it's me Mao." Saya let out a groan, she then cleared her throat.

"What is it Mao?" She asked not wanting to sound rude. Mao cleared her throat.

"I left my bag in their." She stated, and said nothing else. Saya looked around finding it beside the toilet. She picked it up, and was curious to know what she kept in her bag. She unzipped it fast the zipper not making to much noise. What she found made her want to gag, but what she found didn't even surprise her. A big box of condoms were stuffed down at the bottom of her bag, as well as a few other things. Saya picked upped a ratty wallet that was bulky full of money, tampons, some loose change, used tissue, OxyContin, and some other pills that weren't labeled. She shook her head in disgust at Mao's state.

"She's going to end up killing herself one of these days." She murmured. She zipped it back up.

"Found it!" She yelled. She walked over opening the door ajar. "Here." She said handing it through the crack. Mao took the back hugging it to her chest.

"Thanks...you didn't look through it did you?" She asked her eyes wide and glazed over. Big huge black circle were under her eyes, and her arms were black and blue from sticking needles into her arms. She had a few cuts on her arms as well.

"No why would I." She closing the door. "Bye Mao." She said as the door closed shut. Mao muttered a "bye" and made her way down the stairs and out the door. Saya let out a sigh combing out her hair. She pulled on her underwear and her bra, and was about to pull her blouse on when she heard Kai scream.

"Mao!" Kai yelled from his bedroom. "Mao you bitch where are you!" Saya laid the brush down, and opened the door taking her pants with her.

"What's up, what happen?" She asked stepping into her jeans.

Kai was fuming, he opened his mouth and said the cruelest things she thought he had ever said about Mao. "That no good fucking bitch took two hundred dollars out of my wallet while I was sleeping!" He lifted his brown leather wallet up showing her that it was in fact empty, except for a few dollars. Saya didn't want to say told ya so, but it had to be said.

"Told ya so." She said pulling up her jeans, zipping them, and slipped the button their the little hole. "I mean come on did you not see how out of it she was?" She asked shaking her head.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He asked eyeing her.

"She's been using Kai... I found OxyContin, and some unlabeled pills in her bag." A look of disapproval wash over his face.

"You went through her bag?" He asked his face turning red with anger.

"Yeah I did I was glad that I did...Kai it's true what they say about her, what we heard about her being a..." She didn't want to say the word that she was thinking, she didn't want to make Kai anymore angry "It's all true." Kai slammed a fist against the wall. His breathing was harsh and rough.

"No it's not, Mao would never stoop that low!" He yelled.

"She had a huge box of condoms." Kai shook his head clearly in denial.

"Maybe she just keeps herself well prepared-"

"For what a fifteen man orgy?" Kai shook his head, then slumped against the wall, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

"I thought...I thought-" Then he totally broke down, slipping to the floor hugging his knees to his chest, silent tears falling down his face. "I thought I was finally getting through to her...thought that she was getting better!" Saya walked over and kneeled beside him and hugged him.

"Hey you tried your best to bring her back...she's just been over on the dark side to long to be brought back." She muttered. He sat against the wall looking into the distance.

He opened his mouth and said in a dull voice "I think I'm in love with her Saya- no I know I am...I just don't know if she's still in love with me" Saya let out a sigh kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah I know." Haji was now fully dress and his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What happen?" He asked. Saya looked up and mouthed, _"Mao."_ He looked down at Kai with a sad expression on his face.

"I am sorry, Kai." Haji said. "Some people can't be saved..." Saya kneeled hugging Kai as he cried his eyes out, and couldn't ever forgive Mao for doing this to poor Kai. He had been though so much with George's death, and Riku's...how could she. If Saya ever saw her again she was going to tell Mao what she really thought of her. Maybe that will snap her out of her druggie phase. Saya could only hope...for Kai's sake.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody two chapters in one day I'm on a roll! I really hope you enjoyed it, if you took the time to read it then PLEASE R&R! I would really like to know if it's any good to continue... Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**

**_~BookCharmer~_**


	3. Regret & Second Chances

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters!_**

**_Chapter Title: Regret & Second Chances_**

**_Author: BookCharmer ^.^_**

**_Summary: Saya and Haji are out looking for their new home, but they aren't finding anything that will fit into their budget, that is if they had a budget. When they decide to head back home, they see a girl being harassed by an older man. The girl turns out to be Mao being harassed and Saya and Haji fend off the man, saving Mao from god knows what. Will Mao be grateful, or not...?_**

* * *

Saya mopped up the sweat that had began to fall down her face with the back of her hand. She looked down at the Okinawa Press looking at the For rent ads.

"I can't believe that all this apartments and houses have such high rent…some of the places we've been to are complete dumps."

"I would have to agree." Saya looked to her watch that sat on her wrist. She let out a sigh, seeing that it had only been 2 hours since they left Kai at the restaurant.

"Do you want to go back?" Saya head snapped up.

"Huh, what?" She asked clearly lost in her thoughts.

"I said would you like to go back, to the restaurant." Saya glanced at Haji, then look straight on.

"I don't know…I guess. I mean besides I doubt that we'll find a place our first day out, don't you agree?" She asked. Haji nodded.

"Yes you are probably right, Saya." So they stopped off at the nearest bust stop to take the bus back towards the house. As they waited Saya saw a glimpse of someone crawling out of a car.

"Thanks for sweetheart." A older man said hanging her a few crisp bills. "Maybe you could give me your number and…" The girl spun on her heels and ran towards Saya and Haji. The man had gotten out of his car and was chasing after her.

"Hey come back here!" He yelled. As the girl ran past Saya, she stepped in front of the man who was chasing her.

"Hey get out of my way that girl owes me." He said touching her shoulder to push her out of the way. Haji pulled a dagger out of his cello case and pointed it at the man.

"Don't you dare touch her." The man shrunk back, his eyes wide with fear for his pitiful life.

"R-Right sorry." He spun around and racing back to his car, jumped in, and floored it down the road. Saya let out a chuckle, turning around to see if the girl was okay.

"Hey you okay- Mao?" Mao had a bruise on her cheek, and her lip was split. "What happen to you?" Saya asked trying to touch her bruised cheek.

"Don't touch me, don't feel sorry for me either, Saya!" Saya flinched back, completely shocked at her attitude towards Saya, after she saved her from probably getting harassed…or worse.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you, Mao. I'm concerned is all. Kai would be to if he saw what that guy did to you.

"That guy didn't do anything to me it was, it was-"

"Who was it Mao?" Saya asked her eyes narrowed. "And you better not lie to me, I've seen what your lying does to people, and I don't like it." Mao took a deep breath, which turned into a sob.

"It was Akihiro, okay!" Mao shouted, tears slipping from her eyes. Saya felt her eyes snap open, in surprise.

"What Akihiro…isn't he still living in the Middle East?" Mao wrapped her arms around herself.

"He just moved back… He came to see how I was doing and found me servicing a client." Mao shut her eyes tight. "He didn't like what he saw…he slapped me pretty good saying that I was a no good two timing whore…" Saya looked to Mao confused.

"I thought that he-"

"Uh you see he really didn't break up with me. I left the Middle East, telling I wanted to move back home to be with my friends and family, he said he understood and that he would move back to- to...be with me. Mao felt the tears start to sting her eyes. "When he got back he came to my apartment to find me with another guy...he got so angry." Mao said taking in a shaky breath.

"What did he say when he…walked in on you." Mao opened her eyes looking to the sky, wishing to the heavens that it would all just stop…and that she could be her normal self before anything of this crap happened. Mao shook her head. _"That's impossible. I'm to far gone to go back to that life."_ She thought.

"Let's see should I tell you what he said before or after he beat the guy to a bloody pulp." Saya stared at her through wide eyes.

"Wait Akihiro beat the guy up?" Mao nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah it turned out that the guy that I was with was some guy that Akihiro works with. Akihiro told the guy to come check up on me a few months ago, but he couldn't resist the urge to make it with a hot hooker." She spat at the word "hooker." Saya notched an eyebrow. _"Isn't that what she is?"_ She asked herself.

"I'm a mistress." Saya looked at her a little doubtful.

"Uh huh…" Mao stomped her foot.

"It's true I get paid for my services, but most of the men I see are either married, they have a girlfriend…occasionally a boyfriend." Saya laughed aloud at that one. Mao laughed too.

"Yeah I know weird right." She said wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Saya nodded.

"Yeah that's a bit weird…funny, but weird." Mao laugh again, then it died away, shifting her eyes away from Saya and Haji.

"Hows…Kai doing?" Mao had the nerve to ask. Saya stood with her arms at her side.

"The truth." Mao nodded. "He's completely heartbroken, Mao. Why did you have to do that to him. Why did you come back into his life to end up stealing from him. Did you need a fix or something?" Mao's head snapped in Saya's direction.

"You did go through my back, you lying bitch!" Saya stood her ground, glaring at Mao with all the hatred in her being.

"You bet I did! Your calling me a bitch? I wasn't the one giving Kai false hope in thinking that he was actually helping me. So don't you dare call me a bitch, when your being the queen of all bitches!" Saya hissed through her teeth. Mao slumped side ways, hitting her shoulder on the frame of the bus stop.

"Your right…your always right, Saya. I know I shouldn't have taken that money from Kai's wallet, but it was just…there." Saya snorted.

"What when you see a nice car you just steal that to?" She asked, and Mao rolled her eyes at Saya's question.

"Of course not I'm not an…auto thief." Saya smirked at the cute little title she made up.

"Cute." Saya said. Mao narrowed her eyes at her.

"Screw you, you know what I mean." Saya shrugged.

"I don't sorry because I'm not thief." Mao sighed. Mao pushed herself off the support of the bus stop and crossed her arms looking straight into Saya's eyes, as if searching for something, maybe a way to redeem herself of all the pain she has caused Kai.

"Saya, I want to go back to my normal life...Kai was helping me, at first. But it all change when Akihiro came back...he moved back a few weeks ago. This," She said pointing at her cheek, and split lip. "isn't the first time he hit me. It's been a few times actually. I went to my Dad, trying to get him to help me, but he wouldn't see me because I'm still using, and...selling myself, but I don't want to do it anymore. I want to get back to my normal life, before I ever met Akihiro...and be with Kai." Saya stared at Mao, completely stunned at Mao's confession.

"I love him still Saya, but I didn't know how to change after all that's happen. It's been 2 years since I moved back from the Middle East. I saw some stuff that no girl should see-" She let out a sicking laugh, and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "it wasn't as bad as those monsters you fought, but it was still pretty disturbing." Saya nodded.

"I bet." The Middle East was pretty bad in some place, worse then others. Saya could understand why Mao was different when she came back to Japan. Saya let out a gasp. Mao had been in the Middle East for 3 years with Akihiro...could it be that he abused her there as well as here.

"Mao this wasn't the first time he's hit you, was it?" She asked. Mao averted her eyes from Saya's. She bowed her head, and then gave her a shaky nod "no" and started to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us that he was a abusing you, Mao. We could have helped you get through it, Kai and I would have helped you no matter your what. You should know that by now, we're your friends no matter what." Saya said smiling. Mao lifted her head up, seeing Saya smiling at her with her beautiful smile that could melt anyone heart. Mao felt the armor that she had built up over the years fall away. She felt as if her heart was about to shatter with all the emotions that came at her at once.

"Oh god-" She stumbled over to a near by trash can and threw up in it. Saya walked over to her and held her hair back, and stroked her back trying to comfort her the best she could.

"God what have- I done!" Mao cried throwing up again. Saya wanted to hug her and tell it would all be okay, and that Kai and herself would help her.

"I will as well." Haji muttered. Saya looked up at him, surprised. Mao was surprised at as, after she was done being sick she looked over at Haji, with his cool dark eyes, and long black hair. She felt her heart flutter.

"Uh thanks, Haji." Haji nodded with a tiny grin. Saya let out a gasp, seeing him smile...he had never smiled at anyone expect her before, it was nice to see that he was happy to help, and he wasn't doing it just because Saya was going to help Mao. Saya gently took hold of Mao's shoulders.

"Come on let's go to the restaurant for some lunch, what do you say?" She asked with a grin. Mao nodded, returning her smile, hers being a bit bigger and more happy then before.

"Yeah okay." She slipped her purse on her shoulder, and then let her shoulders drop. "What am I going to do with all this stuff." Mao said jigging her bag around. Saya looked down just noticing the ratty purse.

"Here let me see it." Mao handed her the bag, and Saya opened it. "You need anything in her?" Mao asked. Mao was scared to look in it, she was scared that she would see everything and return to her old way of life.

"Would you mind...?" Saya shook her head.

"No not at all." She pulled out her wallet, which was almost empty. She opened it up and saw two hundred dollars was in it. "Mao is this..." Mao peeked into the bag seeing the bills that Saya was staring at.

"Y-Yeah I felt so bad after stealing it that I didn't spend it. I was going to give it back to him...someday." Saya felt her heart grow big, and wanted to hug Mao.

"Well he'll be happy to know that you didn't spend it." She said taking the money out. "Here put it in your pocket. We're going to throw the rest of this shit away." She said closing it back up, Mao took the money and slipped it in her pocket. Saya wrapped the bag up until it could fit in the trash can.

"Uh do we have to throw it away?" Saya let out a sigh, shoving the bag deep into the trash can. After it was safely covered in nasty trash, and yucky trash can ooze, she nodded.

"Yep if you want to start a new life then you need to start over, and get rid of all the stuff you used in the life you want to forget. Trust me of this." She said. Mao nodded and gave a small "okay"

"Come on let's go and see Kai." She said wrapping an arm around Mao's shoulders, they made their way to the restaurant to find Kai sitting at the bar eating a sandwich.

"Hey how did the house hunt go- Mao?" Mao stood with her head down, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I know I shouldn't have taken your money, so here." She pulled out the two hundred dollars and hand it to him. "I'm really sorry I took it...I know I shouldn't have." She tilted her head up, Kai seeing the bruised cheek and split lip.

"Thanks- hey what happen to your cheek." Mao flinched back as he went to touch it. The angry in Kai started to boil. "Who hit you Mao?" He asked. Mao bowed her head, and tears started to slip from her eyes.

"It uh...it was, uh," She said sobbing.

"It was Akihiro." Saya said in a low even tone. Kai let out a gasp, then he clenched his hands into fist.

"That bastard hit you- wait he's in the Middle East ain't he?" Kai asked Mao. She wouldn't answer him. So Saya answered for her.

"He moved back a few weeks ago...he found her with one of her...clients and he hit her." Saya said. "And it wasn't the first time either." Kai eyes grew large, and blazing.

"What do you mean it's wasn't the first time."

"He used to hit her over in the Middle East too." Kai rushed over grabbing Mao by her shoulders, and shook her hard.

"Is that true Mao? Did Akihiro hit you there to?" He asked. Mao let out a cry.

"Stop your hurting me! Let go!" She said trying to pull herself out of his hold.

"Answer my question did he used to hit you?" He asked with a shout.

Mao let out a ear splitting scream, "YES OKAY! HE HIT ME A LOT AFTER THE FIRST YEAR WE WERE TOGETHER!" Mao slumped forward resting against Kai's chest, and cried her eyes out. "He...he didn't mean it at first. The first time was an accident, he was drunk and I said something I shouldn't have said, he didn't hit me for awhile after that, but then he got screwed on a story and it really upset him. He slapped me a few times...but then he kissed me and said he was sorry, that he wouldn't hit me anymore...but that soon changed." She said in a low voice. There was a small bell ringing behind them. Saya and Haji turned around to see Akihiro had walked.

"Hey Saya is Kai here-" Kai leaped for him swing his arm around, but was stopped by Haji.

"I'm going to kill you Okamura- Haji let me go! Okamura do you hear me your fucking dead!" Akihiro stumbled back out of the restaurant, and into the street. Saya followed him out, Haji stayed back to hold Kai.

"Why did yo come her, Akihiro?" Akihiro gluped pretty damn loud, loud enough for Saya to hear him "As you can see your not wanted here." Akihiro wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I c-came looking for Mao...I need to talk to her-"

"What come to slap me around a bit more? What last night wasn't good enough for you?" She asked with a frown, that was so deep that you could see how much pain Mao was in. Saya want to go and slap Akihiro around for putting that much sadness and pain in Mao.

"No I came to apologize-"

"Oh save it you always apologize and say you won't hit me again but it's all a fucking lie!"

"Mao please-"

"No go away I don't ever want to see you again." She said turning back, walking back into the restaurant to be with Kai and Haji, to wait for Akihiro to get the hint and leave. But it seemed that he didn't really get it.

"Mao you know that I love you! I'm sorry I've hit you, I really am. It's just that I got so mad...you were fucking cheating on me what were you expecting?" He asked throwing his up his hands.

"I think she told you to leave!" Saya said letting her eyes grow blood red. Akihiro stumbled back, a gasp escaping his lips. "If you know what's good of you would leave and never come back. Oh and leave Mao alone or else...!" She threatened. Akihiro tried to swallow the nervous lump that sat in his throat, and gave a shaky nod.

"Fine, but this won't be the last you hear of me, do you hear that Mao! I'll have you back you just wait!" Akihiro shouted, running over to his car, jumping in, the tires screeching down the road. Saya let out a sigh, turning to go back into the restaurant to see Kai holding his gun.

"Where is that bastard?" He asked looking out in the street, ready to shoot. Saya let the door close behind her, and she walked over sitting at a table with Mao who looked as if she were about to pass out.

"I'm hungry Kai make us some lunch." Kai snapped his head in her direction.

"Are you crazy, what about Akihiro?" He asked.

Saya waved her hand, "He won't be a problem anymore." She said her eyes still a little blood red. Kai let out a noise of anger.

"You should have told me you were going to threaten him. I have a few explosive bullets left that would have shown him that I don't take well to someone beating up a...friend." Mao smiled.

"Thanks, Kai. Thank you all. Your the best friends a girl could as for!" They all began to talk and catch up while Kai made them some lunch. What they didn't know was that Akihiro wasn't kidding about getting Mao back.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey you guys you've just read the next chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction "Rain, Rain, Go Away" Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and if it was any good. Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_~BookCharmer~_**


	4. For All Eternity

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: For All Eternity_**

**_Rated: M For Sexual Content!_**

**_Summary: Saya, Haji, and Kai sit and listen to Mao's tale from back when she lived with Akihiro in the Middle East. It's a horror that Saya wouldn't mind not living, or hearing about._**

* * *

Saya let out a sigh patting her belly and letting out a loud burp. She put her hand over her mouth and let out a giggle.

"Excuse me." She muttered behind her hand. Mao let out a laugh.

"That's disgusting Saya you sure aren't no lady…like I'm one to talk." She said shaking her head and rest her hand in her hands. Saya watch as Mao's shoulders started to move in jerky movements. Kai walked from behind the bar, and began to stroke her shoulders in a soothing motion.

"Mao it's going to be okay your safe here, Akihiro won't think to come here again if he knows what's good for him." Kai said with a hint of malice in his voice. He really wanted to hurt Akihiro for what he had done to Mao for the 3 years they were together. Mao shook her head.

"You don't know him Kai, Akihiro has changed…we saw stuff over in the Middle East that no one should see…" She shook her head again as if not wanting to remember those tragic events that took place in the Middle East. Saya doubted that it was any worse then the crap they went through with Diva and her bundle of chevaliers. Kai gripped her shoulders, leaning forward, whispering something in her ear that made her lean against him for support.

"I-I can't…I don't want to remember." She muttered, her eyes unfocused and droopy as if she were about to fall asleep. Kai whispered in her ear again, Saya caught what he said this time around.

"Mao you need to talk about it, you've had these emotions bottled up for years…you need to talk about it. Get it out and you'll feel better, trust me."

Mao let out a whimper, then gave a weak nod and said, "Okay if you think it will help me, Kai. I'll tell you guys what went on in the Middle East that changed Akihiro…" They sat waiting for her to start her tale, but she was hesitant. Saya lifted her hand, grabbing onto her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"It's okay Mao start when your ready." Saya sent Mao a soft grin and a nod. _"You can do it."_ She thought sending out into the air. Mao gave a shutter and sat stunned for a moment, then after a time Mao cleared her throat and began to tell her tale.

"Everything was great the first year we arrived to the Middle East, but after what happen on a humid night, a huge raid started. Everyone was in hysterics, guns were going off, people falling dead in the streets. Akihiro and I went down to take some pictures for his story, this wasn't the first raid that had taken place. A raid had happen a few nights before but it was a small raid and a few people died…but this raid was horrible, hundreds of people died: men, women, and children alike. I saw a 5 year old little girl get shoot multiple times…I tried to grab her, but Akihiro stopped me, told me that we need to take the pictures and get off the streets. What he said surprised me…I couldn't believe that the words came out of his mouth. That was the night that I began to notice his change in attitude and morals. If it were a year early Akihiro would have been the one to grab the little girl…but-" Mao began to sob uncontrollably. Kai had taken a seat next to Mao as she told them her story. He lean forward, pulling her against him and hugging her.

"It's okay Mao you don't have to say anymore." He muttered stroking her hair and lightly kissing her cheek. Saya sat rooted to her seat. A 5 year old girl…shoot multiple times. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it, while Mao saw it. She couldn't imagine what that did to Mao. Scarred her mentally, emotionally…and physically no doubt. Kai stood up, pushing his seat out, pulling Mao up by her hand.

"Come on you need to shower and rest…" He pulled her along as he walked to the stairs. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Saya would you mind cleaning the dishes?" Saya shook her head.

"No not at all." She stood up picking up her plate and Haji's, along with Mao's. Kai's was already in the skin with soap suds covering it. Saya placed the plates into the skin and turned on the water, waiting for it to turn nice and warm. As the water warmed she grabbed the bottle of soap from below the skin, and squirted it on the plates and then began to wash them. Haji walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. Saya let out a giggle as his lips touch her neck.

"Haji stop I'm going to drop one of the plates." Haji let out a sigh, grabbing a dry dish towel that laid on the counter.

"Here I'll help." He said in his deep voice. Saya smiled.

"Thanks." She handed him the plate that she had just finished washing and he began to dry in with quick hand motions. Saya began to start on the next plate, cleaning it thoroughly. After the rest of the dishes were clean and dry, they decided to grab a paper from the newspaper vending machine outside of the restaurant. They sat down at the table they had sat at to eat lunch and Mao told them her haunted tale. They opened up the newspaper and began to look for an apartment or house to rent. After about 30 minutes of searching and not being able to find anything that caught their fancy, Kai came walking down the stairs clean, with a certain glow about him. _"Oh god he didn't…did he?"_ She thought with a low groan. Haji glanced at her with a look of worry. She waved her hand showing him that she was alright and for him not to freaking out.

"Hey Kai did you take a shower…?" Kai walked behind the bar and pulled something out and began to read. He finally, after moments of silence answered her question.

"Yeah I did, you can take one now if you want." He said not taking his off the thing he was reading. Saya wanted to gag. _"They showered together…and probably did other things."_ Just thinking about it made Saya want to throw up.

"You took a shower with Mao, didn't you?" She asked. Kai frowned, a small white light appered around his mouth as if he were biting his cheek.

Busted.

He cleared his throat a blush traveling down his cheeks and neck, muttering, "Yeah I did, you got a problem with that?" He asked. Saya shrugged.

"Not really just wanted to remind you the _**'no sex' **_rule." Kai let out a snort.

"Screw you, Saya." Haji let out a growl. He didn't like it when people talked to Saya with a rude attitude and unnecessary language.

"That was unnecessary, Kai." Haji said in a threatening voice.

"Whatever, she deserved it." Haji leaped up from his seat indenting to attack Kai for his bad attitude and disrespect to his adopted sister. Saya jumped up grabbing the sleeve of Haji's dark brown leather jacket.

"No Haji, Kai's right I did deserved it. I was trying to get back at him for what he said to me last night." Kai stared at Saya for what felt like a life time, until Mao calling his name from upstairs, snapped him out of it.

"Yeah, what is it Mao?" Kai called. Saya felt Haji relax, so she felt it was safe to let him go. Quick footsteps descended down the stairs. Mao's wet head peeked around the corner, blushing.

"Uh I don't have any change of clothes…"

"You can borrow something from Saya, Saya could you get her something to wear." Saya nodded. She walked over to the stair case seeing Mao with only a towel wrapped around her upper body. Saya looked away feeling a little embarrassed.

"Come on." She said edging past Mao, walking up the stairs with quickly. They walked down the dimly lit hallway in silence. Saya opened the door to her bedroom, walking in to find that it was messier then it had been the last time she was in it and the window had been broken in. Glass was all over the place. As if who ever broke it, sprinkled it all over the floor.

"What the hell-" There was a swooshing sound as she jumped back, she saw the hint of a shiny knife as it missed her head by an inch. Saya heart pounded, Mao let out a scream, seeing Akihiro standing with a deadly looking hunting knife.

"Give Mao back to me." He said his eyes dilated, and round. _"Is he high…?"_ Saya thought asking herself, shifting her feet into a fighting stance. She didn't have her sword, but she'd be able to defeat this pathetic meaning of a man.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Saya asked, narrowing her eyes and wanting so much to give him a knuckle sandwich. Saya chuckled at the thought… Akihiro was breathing heavily and his eyes were a bit big for his face. "And what the hell are you on?" Saya asked. Akihiro let out a chuckle.

"Speed what's it to ya?" He asked, his hair crazy and out of place. His face was dark and Saya could see 5 clock stubble on his jaw and chin. Mao let out a gasp.

"Akihiro why did you start that up again…did you even stop?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Akihiro looked at her with lonesome eyes.

"Mao please…come back to me. This time I promise I'll stop doing speed and I won't hit you anymore, I love you, Mao." He said, his voice cut off after that line and then he began to sob. Saya could see the huge tears rolling down his face. Her vision was better then most humans and it was almost clear as day that the tears were forced and what he said wasn't true. Mao walked in, going to comfort him when Saya rose her arm straight out, cutting Mao off.

"Saya what are you-"

"Don't Mao it's a trick." Mao took a shaky step back holding on to her towel with for dear life.

"What do you mean it's a trick?" She asked, feeling a nervous lump forming in her throat, she tried to swallow it, but found it to be no use.

"He's not telling you the truth. He won't stop speed, and he's not going to stop hitting you either. I can tell that his tears are fake…he's forcing them." Mao let out a gasp as Akihiro's expression changed from complete misery to complete rage.

"Shut up you fucking bitch! What do you know about me, huh? Nothing that's what, I love Mao and she loves me! You can't break the connection we have together." He said narrowing his eyes. Saya pushed Mao out of the room, slammed the door, turning the lock. Mao began to bang on the door.

"Saya no he'll hurt you!" Mao cried.

Saya let out a snort, answering back, "Are you kidding me I could kick his bony ass before he laid a scratch on me. Go Mao, tell Kai and Haji there's going to be a corpse to bury after I'm done with him." Saya sent Akihiro a smug look, which in turned made Akihiro furies. With that Akihiro rushed Saya with a warriors cry, almost knocking her down, before she grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him side ways, sending him crashing into her bookshelf that had all her favorite manga and books. Akihiro let out a grunt as he hit the bookshelf, crumpling down to the floor, letting out harsh, rough breathes, before collecting himself. When he caught his breath, he climbed back onto his feet, and rushed her right then. Saya rounded her hand, making a fist, and punched him square in the jaw, which made Akihiro hiss in pain as the blow landed. Saya pulled her hand back and was about to punch him again when there was a bang on her door.

"Saya open the door!" Kai called rattling the knob. "Come on Saya open it right now, Haji's going to-" There was a loud crack as the door splintered in on it's self. Haji's had kicked the door in and his wasn't looking happy either..

"Saya you put yourself in needless danger," He said looking towards her and then set his eyes on Akihiro, who had shrink down to the size of a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "and you, you dare attack my queen…you'll pay with your life I hope you know." Akihiro swallowed, Saya could see his Adam's apple bobble a bit, and then he bolted towards the window. Haji rushed to caught him, but he was out the window before he could grab him. Akihiro dropped to the ground with a hard thud and a cry of pain, and then he rushed away in a limping run. Saya hadn't noticed how hard her heart was beating until she winched as it beat at a fast rate, against her chest. _"Uh adrenaline rush…ouch."_ She thought taking a few deep breaths to calm her heart. Kai was now in the room, pulling Saya into a hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Saya nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." She said breathlessly, she felt a tiredness hit her, Saya would have fallen down if it weren't for Kai holding her.

"Your tired…" Saya let out a rough, exhausted chuckle.

"Try more like exhausted…it's been a busy day." Kai nodded.

"That I have no doubt." Saya let out a giggle. _"God Kai sounded so serious when he said that."_ Saya let out a sigh, falling asleep, her head still resting on Kai's shoulder…

* * *

She could have sworn that she heard Kai whisper, _"She fell asleep."_ deep in her mind. Someone must have put her to bed because the next thing she knew she woke up laying under the covers with Haji sleeping at her side. Saya lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. Haji's eyes fluttered under his eye lids, then they opened showing him on full alert.

"You've awaken…how do you feel?" He asked.

Saya let out a sigh, "Exhausted…you?" He shrugged.

"Same old same old." He said showing her a devilish grin. Saya let out a giggle, snuggling up closer to him, and sighing as her body touched lightly against his.

"I want this to last forever…I don't want to be separated from you ever again." Haji lightly touched her cheek with his lips.

"Neither do I, Saya." Saya felt tears start to blur her vision.

"I love you, Haji." She whispered softly and kissing his warm lips, feeling as if her body was on fire. As they kissed Saya could feel her body repair it self. Her energy was coming back in full force. After long passionate kisses, Saya pulled away and Haji leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you as well, Saya and I always will." He whispered in his deep thick voice, that sent shivers up and down Saya's spine. She loved it when he would call her name constantly in that thick deep voice of his. It felt as if he showed all his love and emotions in just saying her name…that was something that would never be replaced by anyone. She felt tears begin to prickly her eyes.

"Me to…always love you I mean." Her cheeks gave a small blush, making her face hot. Haji let out a chuckle kissing her lightly on her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, until Haji let his tongue drift out and lick across Saya's lower lip, she let out a moan letting her mouth open and allowing Haji entrance. Haji let out a groan as Saya touch her tongue to his, traveling under it and above it. Haji gripped her around the waist, snaking a hand up her shirt touching her braless breasts. Saya let out a gasp as his thump rubbed up against her nipple. They pulled away from the kiss and pulled Saya's shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. Haji gazed down at her naked breast, lowering his head, taking one of her hard nubs into his mouth. Saya let out a gasp as he began to suck lightly on it, nibbling it softly. Her hands traveled up to his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"H-Haji…don't stop." She said, her breathing rough and unsteady. Haji didn't release her nipple to answer her, what he did was start to message her other breast. Saya let out a heavy sigh…wanting this feeling never to stop. Her body was stinging badly after a few minutes. She let out a hiss, biting her lower lip making it swollen and red, almost drawing blood.

"Haji please…" Haji released her nipple, raising his head, looking deeply into her dull crimson eyes. He rose his hand caressing her cheek.

"Saya." He muttered, kissing her swollen lips. Saya throw her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Haji pulled his hand from her cheek, letting his hands traveled down to the waist band of her jeans, unbutton them, then unzipping them in a swift motion. Saya let her arms fall from around his neck, helping Haji remove her jeans. She kicked them to the floor, along with her underwear, and waited as Haji removed his jeans and boxers. Haji waited, positioned at her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. Saya nodded, moving her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I'm ready." Haji thrusted into her in a quick motion. Saya let out a hard gasp, tightening her hold around his waist and neck.

After a few moments of slow easy thrusts, Saya let out a moan, "Faster." Haji began to go faster, as his queen ordered. Soon Saya's screams and Haji's grunts woke both Mao and Kai, possibly the whole neighborhood.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO HORN DOGS!" Kai screamed from down the hall. Saya could hear Mao bust out laughing. Saya couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Make us!"

"Don't tempt me, Saya!" Kai threatened from his bedroom. Haji had now pulled out and was laying on his back next to Saya.

"Hey what gives…" She said pouting. Haji let out a chuckle pulling her against him, Saya laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh.

"Come now Saya, sleep." He said, Saya let out a yawn.

"Kay." She muttered as sleep overcame her in seconds. Haji glanced down at his slumbering queen and he couldn't ask for anyting else then to be able to stay with her for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 4 of "Rain, Rain, Go Away" and thanks for that! Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Please tell me what you thought, how good it was, and if I need to work on anything. Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**

**_BookCharmer ^.^_**


	5. Movin Out

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away!_**

**_Chapter Title: Movin out_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: M For Sexual Content_**

**_Summary: Saya and Haji are awoken to the sounds of screams, finding out that they are coming from Kai's room! Has Akihiro come back to take back Mao or is it something else completely..._**

* * *

Saya awoke to the sound of a scream. She jolted up right, then looked over at Haji, who was now wide awake

"Did you hear that?" The scream sounded again, this time it was a little bit louder. Haji nodded. They leaped out of bed and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"Kai, Mao what was that scream?" She called. There was no answer, which worried Saya quite a bit. She looked down both ways of the hallway not seeing neither Kai, or Mao. They heard a groan from down the hall.

"That's coming from Kai's room, come on!" Saya said sprinting down the hall and banging on the door.

"Hey what's going on in there?" but there was no answer. Saya waited and waited until she finally had enough. She turned the door knob and threw open the door, to find that Kai and Mao were busy… Kai head snapped up, his eyes huge with surprise, then it was soon replaced with a look of rage.

"Hey get the hell out of here, Saya!" He shouted stopping what he was doing. Mao breath was hard and rough, and her eyes closed. Mao's eyes fluttered open seeing Saya glaring at them for being yelled at, and Haji who was still standing outside in the hall, blushing. Mao let out a scream grabbing the blankets to cover her nude body.

"What the hell, Saya." She said, trying to cover up. Saya breathing was hard and her chest was aching.

"Don't 'what the hell' me, you two were screaming up a storm. I thought someone was dying!"

Kai and Mao shared a look, Kai opened his mouth and said, "Were we really being that loud?" He asked Mao. Mao felt herself being to blush.

"Uh I'm not sure…maybe." Saya let out a snort.

"There's no 'maybe's' about it. You two were screaming loud enough to wake me and Haji." Kai looked to Haji.

"Haji were we really that loud?" He asked. Haji gave a stiff nod.

"Yes." Haji muttered turing his head away, his cheeks on fire. He didn't want to say anything, but he caught a glimpse of Mao…without the blankets. Mao's cheeks were red as a cherry tomato.

"Uh geez we're both really sorry about waking you up, Saya. We didn't realize we were being that noisy." Saya stared at them for the longest time, before feeling herself begin to cool down.

She let out a sigh and said, "It's okay I know me and Haji have woken Kai up plenty of times." Kai sat up and glared at Saya.

"Hey that's right you have, so I guess this makes us even." He said with a laugh. Saya felt a smirk appear on her face.

"Yeah I guess it does." Kai flopped down onto his back, Mao snuggling up next to him.

"Well I think we'd better get to bed, got a long day tomorrow. Night Saya, night Haji." Saya let out a sigh.

"Night you guys." She backed out of the room, just about to close it when Mao sat up.

"Hey Saya?" Saya opened the door a whee bit.

"Yeah what is it, Mao?" She asked. Mao looked down at the bedding, as if embarrassed.

"Kai tells me that your moving out…is that true?" She asked. Saya nodded through the door.

"Yeah me and Haji are moving into our own place for more privacy. It's been hard to find a place though." Mao nodded.

"Uh well I'm moving out of my apartment in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would like to live there?" Saya's eyes opened in surprise.

"Really, could we?" She asked. Mao nodded.

"Well you see me lease is almost up and I was thinking about getting another apartment, but now I'm thinking about moving in here with Kai. So my apartment will be up for rent." Saya couldn't believe the luck that just fell into Haji and her lap.

"Yeah sure, but what's the rent cost?" She asked her heart sinking a bit. _"It can't be over $400 hundred dollars though…"_

"The rents $325 and the land lady is really nice so I bet she would cut the price if she could ask Haji for some help around the building. Like replacing bulbs and such." Saya looked over her shoulders seeing Haji drifting off to sleep. "God he's really tired, we'd better get back to bed." Saya looked back through the door and let out a sigh.

"We'll have to think about it, thanks Mao." Mao smiled laying back down with Kai.

"No problem just tell me tomorrow or in a few days and I'll call up Ms. Tanaka to tell her that you want to rent my apartment when I move out, okay?" Saya nodded, smiling at Mao.

"Okay." She said closing the door and turning about with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Did you hear that I think we've might have just found a place to move!" Haji smiled, his eyes droopy.

"Yes I heard, now let's go back to bed." Saya nodded.

"Alright come on." She grabbed onto Haji's hand and pulled them into her room. They got back into bed and snuggled close together.

"Haji."

"Yes what is it Saya?" He said. Saya let out a giggle her whole body glowing with happiness.

"I'm so happy." Haji chuckled hugging her closely.

"So am I, Saya." They kissed each other good night and soon where off into a deep peaceful sleep once again, and hopefully this time they wouldn't' be woken up by the screams of passion…

* * *

Saya awoke to birdies chirping outside the window, her eyes fluttering open to see a baby bird trying to learn to fly. The mother bird was flapping her winds showing her baby how it was done. Saya let out a sigh.

"Saya." She let her head flop to the side to see that Haji was watching her. She smiled.

"Good morning, Haji."

"Morning." He said trying not to smile, much. Which got a giggle out of Saya. "Everything alright?" Haji said, grabbing her hand and twining his fingers with hers. She nodded.

"Yeah I just wish we had it easy as they do." She said gesturing to the birds. Haji looked over seeing the baby bird start to flap it's wings. He looked at them with a frown.

"I would't say that they have it easy. They might think we have it easy, Saya." She had to agree to his theory. She nodded, her head rubbing against her soft plush pillow, almost having the urge to go back to sleep and not wake up...

"Haji I don't know what to do anymore...I feel as if I shouldn't be happy." Haji touched her cheek softly.

"Saya-"

"No listen. I don't think I should be happy with all that I've done over the past hundred years, I did such bad things," She shook her head. "and I always ended up blaming Diva, or one of her chevaliers...I'm tired of all this." With that being sad she began to cry.

"Saya were did this all come from?" He asked. Saya shrugged her shaky shoulders, then began to wipe at her wet teary face and muttered under her breath, "that's the thing, I just don't know." That made her cry even harder.

"I hate being this evil creature that destroys everything in it's path."

"But Saya your not some evil creature-"

"Yes I am!" She shouted. Haji felt his body grow hot with anger.

"No you are not!" He yelled. Saya laid her sobbing low, her heart beating fast and slamming against her chest. "I want you to stop thinking that you are as evil as Diva was-"

"But I am-" Haji threw the covers off him, and he jumped out of the bed. He paced around the room in a angry manner. Until he couldn't take it anymore.

"No your not, you two might of have been sisters, but you couldn't have been more different. Diva was a cold hearted, lonely girl while you were a warm, kind, gentle person that I've come to love with all my being. You have so many people that love you, Saya. Don't doubt for a minute that you were ever in a million years as evil as your baby sister." Saya laid stunned to the spot. She didn't know that Haji felt so strongly about her...

"Haji, you love me that much?" Haji let out a sigh.

"You know I do, Saya." She let out a whimper.

"But I want to hear you say it..." She sat up pulling the covers around her shoulders. Haji let out a sigh, then he walked over putting a knee on the bed and leaning down...

"I love you, Saya. More then anything else in this whole entire world." Saya let out a sob, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crock of his neck.

"Thank you, Haji...so much." Haji put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. _"You don't have to thank me, Saya."_ He thought. Saya pulled away her lips red and smiling. Haji returned the smile, kissing her smiling mouth. The kiss was hot and passionate. Saya didn't think they had ever kissed like this...she wanted more and more of him, but she remembered that today was a new day and they had work to do. Saya pulled away with a giggle.

"I don't think we can go any further, Haji." Haji felt a frown replace his smile.

"Why?" He asked. Saya let out another giggle.

"I think if we continued then we'd never leave the room..." Haji let out a chuckle, realizing what she was getting at. He pulled off the bed and stretched followed by a huge yawn.

"I suppose your right." Saya crawled off the bed and walked over to the closet. She need a shower and so did Haji, but who would go first. _"We could always shower together-"_ She wanted to smack herself. _"Then we'd never leave the bathroom, stupid!"_ She thought rolling her eyes. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and grabbed a bra and matching underwear.

"Uh I think I'm going to take a shower, I'll be done in a little bit, then you can take one, okay?" Haji nodded.

"Alright." Saya grabbed her bathroom stuff and made her way down the hallway and into the bathroom.

After a long hot shower she dried herself off and pulled on her clothes, there was a knock on the door. "What?" Saya called a little annoyed. Someone cleared their throat. _"Kai..."_

"What is it Kai?" She asked.

"Uh I was wondering if your almost finished. Mao and I want to take a shower." Saya rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "together no doubt."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Uh yeah sure, but Haji's taking one after me so your going to have to wait." Kai let out a sigh.

"Oh okay." He said walking down the hall and back into his bedroom. _"I'm sure you can find something to do with your time..."_ Saya thought with a snort. When she was finished she opened the door to be greeted by Haji.

"Oh are you finished." Saya nodded.

"Yeah you can take a shower now." Haji nodded walking in his arms filled with clothes and his bathroom things. "Oh uh the hot ran out on me so your going to have to take a cold shower." Haji nodded and closed the door behind him. She let out a sigh, walking down the stairs and into the restaurant to find Kai making breakfast.

"What no early morning sex session?" She asked. Kai looked up with a frown.

"Shut up." Saya shrugged.

"Sorry it's just that last night I saw a part of you I didn't really want to see." Kai smirked.

"Well I saw a few things a few nights ago that I wouldn't have minded not seeing either so we're even." He said turning his attention back to breakfast. Saya took a seat at the bar and waited for Kai to place a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. Kai placed a plate in front of her, but it didn't look a thing like eggs.

"What is this?" She asked, picking up her fork and poking the weird concoction. Kai let out a sigh.

"It's eggs mixed with hot sauce and a few other things." Saya poked it again, afraid that it was going to leap up and eat her face off. Kai let out an annoyed sigh. "Just eat it." Saya got a small portion of it on her fork, and put it into her mouth. It tasted okay, but she wasn't so sure it was her cup of tea.

"Uh it's, good." Kai gave her a smug look.

"See don't knock it before you try it." Saya nodded taking another bite, it getting tasty and tasty. She ate it all in a matter of minutes. Kai took the plate away replacing it with a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"That was good, thanks for the juice." Kai shrugged.

"No problem. So what are you and Haji up to today?" He asked. Saya shrugged.

"Nothing much probably going to ask Mao to take us to her apartment to take a look at it. Is she up yet?" Kai shook his head.

"No she seemed really tired so I told her to sleep in, she'll probably be awake in an hour or so, so you can ask her then."

"Oh okay." Haji walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. Saya let out a giggle. "Hey you your done." Haji nodded taking a seat, Kai placing a plate in front of him with a cup of juice.

"Yes I'm done, thank you Kai."

"Your welcome. Hey Saya I think I'm going to go and take a shower now before Mao wakes up and hogs the bathroom all to herself." Saya nodded and laughed.

"Good idea." Kai walked up the stairs leaving the two them alone.

"So what are we doing today?" Haji asked beginning to eat his breakfast. "Damn who knew that Kai could make something other then sandwichs." Haji said. Saya let out a giggle.

"Yeah I know right, who knew." they sat chatting about the day and about Mao's apartment.

"I wonder how big it is...I hope it's got two bedrooms." Haji nodded.

"Yes, but what would we do with the extra bedroom?" He asked, afraid that the second bedroom would be his, and Saya would have her own.

"Uh for guest like if someone wants to sleep over, or someone gets wasted and can't get home then they'd sleep at our place." Haji felt a thing of relief was over him. Saya let out giggle.

"What you thought it was going to be your room?" Haji nodded, blushing. He took another bite of his food. Saya put her hand over her mouth to sepress her giggling fit.

"We've been through to much for that to happen, Haji." He nodded.

"Yes we have." Saya leaned against the corner, now couldn't wait to see Mao's apartment. Then something hit her. _"We'll have to clean that place top to bottom before we move in. No telling what sort of people she's had in that place."_ The thought scared even her...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 5 of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and liked about it most. I really want to know if I did well on this chapter...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	6. Surprise Surprise

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: Surprise Surprise_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Summary: Saya goes to check out Mao's apartment to find out that it's not what she expected it to be..._**

* * *

Saya couldn't believe it, she was taken totally by surprise when she walked into Mao's apartment.

"Whoa it's actually clean…" She muttered under her breath. Mao let out huff of air, then put her hands on her hips, her nostrils flaring, her breath hot and angry.

"Uh hello I'm standing right here." She said glaring at the back of Saya's head. Saya looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Sorry it's just that, well I wouldn't have pegged you as the best housekeeper." Saya turned her attention back to looking over the apartment. The Kitchen was small but decent, not like they'd be cooking a lot. The Living room was a good size big enough for a sofa and a TV.

"It's pretty good so far…I like how big the windows are. A lot of natural light must come in."

Mao nodded. "Yeah it does in the early and mid-afternoon." Saya walked over testing out the fixtures in the kitchen, making sure they all work fine. She nodded flipping switches and seeing that they all worked just fine.

"Okay now the bedroom." She said swallowing hard, afraid of what she might find. She walked quickly towards the back of the apartment, passing a door on her right.

"Where does this door lead?" She asked, Mao looked over seeing that she was asking about the extra room.

"That's the extra bedroom I was telling you about," She opened the door letting Saya get a good look around the smallish room before closing the door and saying. "now come on you do want to see the rest don't you?" She asked. Saya nodded leading the way down the hallway, seeing two doors that lead into two separate rooms.

Mao walkes up beside her pointing to the door on the right. "That door leads to the bathroom," Then she pointed to the door on the left. "and that door leads to the bedroom." Saya opened the door on the left, wanting to see the bathroom before she'd have to see the bedroom and all it's horrors. The bathroom was small, but big enough for both her and Haji. It had a full bath, a toilet, and sink.

"Nice, small, but nice." She said giving a nod of approval. Saya closed the door, taking a few deep breaths before opening the door to the bedroom. She let out a gasp.

"Whoa it's clean!" She said in a loud voice...maybe a little to loud. Mao let out a growl.

"Would you stop acting all surprised by how clean my place is, it's freakin _annoying_..." Saya looked over at Mao and gave a small innocent smile, teeth showing and all.

"Oh sorry it's just that you know seeing you how you were...well you know." Mao knew exactly what she meant. Saya, Kai, and Haji found her at her worse.

She let out a sigh, "Yeah well the only reason I got that bad was because of Akihiro. You know when he popped up with out any worrying. I tell you that was a _huge_ surprise." Saya nodded.

"No doubt." She muttered under her breath. Mao looked around the room with a sad look on her face. "So is your bedding..._clean_?" Mao shrugged, then thought better then to tell her yes.

"I wouldn't sit on it...just to be safe." She said with a evil grin. Saya shuttered by the look on her face, then making a mental task list in her mind.

**_Task List_**

**_1. Wipe down this room!_**

**_2. Get new sheets + everything else_**

**_3. Get rid of everything in this room ASAP!_**

Saya blinked her eyes seeing Mao had moved over to the window above the dresser, noticing there was another window above the bed. "Uh does this room get any natural light?" She asked.

Mao nodded, then said. "Yeah a little in the morning." Saya nodded. _"Good."_ She thought, then turned to take another look at the room. Noticing the bed was a queen size, there was room for a nightstand and her own dresser.

"I guess I could get my old bed from my room and use it in here." Mao nodded, Saya traced her fingers on the dressers wood. A thought flashed through Saya's head. _"I'm probably going to have to get my own dresser and nightstand...no telling where and who she's...been with."_ Then she pulled her fingers away as if the wood was one fire.

"Uh do you want your dresser and nightstand?" She asked her eyes full of hope that she would take them so Saya wouldn't have to end up burning them, because she had to admit Mao had good taste in furniture. Mao stood her head tilted to the side as if in thought, debating if she should take her furniture.

Finally she gave a nod. "Yeah I probably should-" Mao narrowed her eyes. "why do you ask, Saya?" She asked her voice full of annoyance and irriation. Saya gave a nervous laugh, avoiding her gaze, knowing that she had been caught.

"N-no reason." She said, Mao just glared at her.

"Now you listen here, _Missy_-" Saya looked her wrist (she doesn't have a watch ;) letting out a whistle.

"Oh would you look at the time we need to get going and talk with the landlady or well be late meeting up with Haji and Kai at the restaurant!" She said, walking quickly out of the apartment, Mao on her heels.

"Hey you hold up one minute, Saya- wait why wasn't Haji with us anyway?" She asked her eyes narrow with curiosity. Saya shrugged, then walked down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"He didn't feel like coming I guess." She then let out a sigh. "I acutally told him I might go shopping afterwards and I think that scared him so he decided not to come along."

Mao looked at her with a confused look on her face. "But your not going shopping-" A smirk appeared on Mao's face. "oh I _see_, you didn't want him to come. Afraid that he'd _see_ my place, and how messy it is and you guys would be back to square one. Am I right?" She asked, the smirk on her face. Saya thought about lying to her, but she decided what was the use.

She nodded. "Yeah sorry I just didn't want to dash his and my hopes, thinking we found a place. I mean I didn't think it would have been this easy, but it was so..." She said shrugged, with a huge smile on her face. Mao notched a brow at Saya's happy attitude. _"Well who said I was going to let you live there..."_ She thought with an evil feeling washing over her body. She shook her head, then let out a sigh.

"Fine whatever, so now that you know my place is not orgy central. What now?" She asked. Saya shrugged still smiling.

"I don't know, we'll have to talk to your landlady and see if we can afford this place." She said gesturing towards the apartment complex. Mao let out a groan, putting her face in her hands.

"I already told you you'd be able to." She said sounding a bit annoyed.

Saya nodded, saying. "Yeah I know but I want to know if we get a monthly maintenance and all that jazz." Saya said taking quicker steps over to the ladylands office. Mao looked on walking behind Saya with a look of boredom.

"All right just so you know that Ms. Tanaka is _really_ nice, but she doesn't take any bullshit so watch what you say to her. She's really old school so don't be calling her any rude names, or you can forget about living here." Saya stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What am I one to call old woman rude names and shit like that." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Who are you calling old?" Saya spun her head, seeing a short older woman, who's maybe in her early 50s wearing a cream blouse, slacks and brown loafers. Her hair was black with bits of gray here and there, her eyes were a intense dark brown and her facial features that screamed aging beauty. Saya mouth hang agape in surprise. _"God by the way Mao spoke of her I thought she'd be older..."_ She thought.

"Dear close your mouth or you might catch a few flys." Ms. Tanaka said with a small bit of humor in her voice. Saya's mouth snapped shut and then she cleard her throat.

"Hi I'm Saya Otonashi, you must be Ms. Tanaka." She nodded her head, then gave a huge smile.

"Well hello, Mao. It's been awhile what have you been up to?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity. Mao smiled back, then shrugged her shoulder lightly.

"Nothing much just got together with an old boyfriend." The smile on Ms. Tanaka's face vanished in an instant. She strolled over grabbing Mao by the arm and pulling her into her office, then gesturing for Saya to follow, so she did. When they were inside the air conidtioned office, Ms. Tanaka sat a beautiful wooden desk her hands clasped, her chin resting on them.

After a few minutes of staring, in silence. Ms. Tanaka closed her eyes, then shook her head. "Mao please tell me you did_ not_ get back together with that abusive bastard, Akihiro Okamura?" She said her voice full of dread and worry...that maybe Mao did in fact get back together with Akihiro. Mao bowed her head, then snapped it up her face alight with disgust.

"O-oh no wait you don't understand-" Ms. Tanaka not giving her a chance to finish her sentence. She shook her head then began to lecture...Saya just sat back and enjoyed the show with a huge smile on her face.

"Now that's where your wrong, Mao. I do understand, like I've told you a dozen times before, that I've been through the same situation that your in right now. I know it might not look like it, but back in the day I was a looker and I had many men asking me on dates and other such nonsense, but I _always_ played hard to get. That is until I met Daniel, he was an american going to the local university and I thought it was true love, but what I didn't know was that Daniel had quite the temper. He would throw things and he did hit me a few times, but I always thought that things would go back to the way things were when we were first together...but they _didn't_." She said the last part as if trying to get it through Mao's thick stubborn head.

"And in the end I left him and I didn't look back, not once, and then a few months after that I found my true love, my soul mate if you will, and we were married for 35 years until he passed away." She muttered the last part, Saya saw tears in the corners of her eyes. Ms. Tanaka's eyes darkened, then she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I will not watch as you waste your life with that, that...loser-" Saya began to giggle, she couldn't help it...Ms. Tanaka was so clueless. Ms. Tanaka narrowed her eyes, glaring.

"Do you think this is funny, Miss Otonashi?" She asked, hissing. Saya gave a loose nod, then began to crack up. She just couldn't help it, Ms. Tanaka serious face just kept on getting to her. Ms. Tanaka stepped around her desk and made Mao show Saya the bruises on her stomanch and rib cage.

"Do you still think this-" She said pointing down at Mao. "is funny?" She asked, daring her to speak. Saya cleared her throat and then stood up, noticing that she was a good two inches taller then Ms. Tanaka.

"Listen Ms. Tanaka you don't seem to get it-" Ms. Tanaka cut her off with a furious look on her face that meant business.

"Like I've said I do 'get it' just fine-" Saya rose her hand cutting her off.

"Would you please listen and stop interrupting me- like I said you don't seem to get it, Mao here isn't back together with Akihiro and she will never in a _million years_ get back together with him. She happens to be dating my _brother_, Kai." She said drawling out Kai's name so Ms. Tanaka will understand. Oh she did understand, she understood so much that she couldn't help but smile and give a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's- that's great news. I was so afraid that you had just given into Akihiro, again and that you were back together with that inhuman bastard." Mao bit her lip, nibbling on it.

"I _was_ thinking about getting back together with him-" Ms. Tanaka had a look of fear on her face. "but that was until you know everything happened and all." She said waving her hand around. Ms. Tanaka put her hand to her heart feeling it slow it's beat.

She took a deep breath, then let it out. "Well thank god for that, I wouldn't be able to bare to find you like I did a few weeks ago." Saya looked from Ms. Tanaka then to Mao. _"Am I missing something here?"_ She thought asking herself.

"Uh just what happen a few weeks ago?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Mao. I looked like Mao didn't tell Kai and her the whole true. _"Maybe he hurt her worse then what we thought..."_ She thought. Ms. Tanaka looked at Saya as if she were the stupidest girl that she ever knew.

"What didn't Mao tell you?" Saya shook her head, feeling the anger boil up inside of her.

"No she certainly did not." She said through her teeth, glaring at Mao, making her turn away in shame. _"I should have known that she was keeping something from me and Kai. I mean it wouldn't be the first time now would it..."_ She thought. Ms. Tanaka let out a sigh.

"It was on a Wednesday when I found her in her apartment _bloodied_ up quite a bit, I asked who did it she wouldn't tell me at first, but then after asking and asking again and again she finally caved. She told me that Akihiro came over wanting to talk and it ended up in a huge fight of him hitting her and her not fighting back...!" Saya rolled her eyes, not beginning able to picture it any other way.

"I didn't think she would have put up a fight." She said under her breath, which got a glare from Mao. Saya shrugged, then turned her attention back twoards Ms. Tanaka and her tale.

"I had to take her to the hospital and everything. She was lucky that she didn't have any broken bones...or worse." She said staring down at Mao. "Do you know what that would do to us, your father would fall apart if anything happen to you-" In the end Mao just bust out crying.

"I'm...so...sorry, Aunt Meg..." She cried, her whole body shaking. Saya stared at both Mao and who she just called Aunt Meg... _"What in the hell is going on?"_ She thought asking herself. Ms. Tanaka kneel down in front of Mao and pulled her into a hug. Then something caught her eye on Ms. Tanaka's desk. It was a nameplate that read in small bold capitalized letters read:

**_M. TANAKA_**

**_BONSAI GARDENS APARTMENT COMPLEX_**

**_MANGER & OWNER_**

Saya couldn't help but ask, "Uh are you two related?" Ms. Tanaka looked over at Saya and looked at her as if she just grown a second head.

"I'm her fathers sister-in-law of course, her mother and I were sisters." Mao let out a loud sob, sniffing back the tears, not wanting to cry on her Aunt's shoulder and get her blouse all wet. Ms. Tanaka stroked Mao back with soothing motions.

"Oh Mao I sorry I shouldn't have brought it up but you worried me so much when you said you had gotten back together with someone...I assumed that you meant Akihiro." Mao gave a shaky nod, then let out a loud sob.

"I know, but I'm not going to get back together with him so you don't have to worry-" Ms. Tanaka shook her head, crying a little herself.

"No dear I'll always have to worry about you, after your mother died I took it as my duty to watch over you and protect you if I could. If I had it my way I would have wrapped you up into bubble warp and never let you out of my sight." Mao nodded, knowing that that was a true statement. _"I know you would..."_ She thought feeling all warmed and loved for the first time in a really long time.

"But you don't have to worry about me anymore. Kai's a great guy and I love him a lot...I've never stopped loving him." Ms Tanaka pulled away looking deep into Mao's eyes.

"Is this the same Kai that you always talked about when you were in high school?" She asked, Mao just nodded. Then Ms. Tanaka smiled and hugged her even harder. "Then I want to meet this lucky guy one of these days, I think I'd like him." Mao nodded.

"Yeah you would, everyone does." Saya smiled because of Mao saying that everyone liked Kai, because it was true...everyone liked the guy, there was no way anyone could ever hate Kai. _"Well maybe everyone but Akihiro, but he don't count."_ She thought, still smiling, shrugging. They talked for a few more minutes until they both collected themselves and Mao remembered why they were there.

"Oh that's right, we're hear to let you know that I'm not going to renew my lease. Instead Saya and her boyfriend would like to move into my apartment-" Ms. Tanaka looked at Mao with wide eyes.

"Then were are you to be living?" She asked, her voice full of worry and a hint of curiosity. Mao let out a sigh then rolled her red puffy eyes.

"With Kai of course, I mean duh!" She said then began to laugh. Ms. Tanaka let out a breath of relief. Then turned her attention to Saya who was sitting back in her seat, waiting this whole time to get down to business.

"So you want to live in Mao's apartment when her lease is up, huh?" She asked. Saya nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said with her best manners. Ms. Tanaka nodded liking how she addressed her and not calling her and old woman again. "I would like to move out of my brother's house as so as possible though, you see it's hard to get any privacy with my boyfriend." Ms. Tanaka gave a wicked smile knowing Saya was going.

"Oh I see well I think I could let Mao go early on her lease and you guys could move in, let's say..." She said looking at her calender. "next weekend." Saya was beaming, she was so happy.

"That would be terrific!" She said excited. Ms. Tanaka let out a chuckle, then they began to work out of all paper work and after what felt like hours of signing forms and contracts, Ms. Tanaka straightened out all the paperwork and smiled at Saya.

"Well Miss Otonashi-" Saya shook her head then gave a huge smile.

"Please call me Saya." Ms. Tanaka smiled back then nodded.

"Well then you may call me Megumi," Saya smiled. _"I figured that was her name...it suits her well."_ She thought still smiling. " and welcome to Bonsai Gardens, Saya." Saya and Mao left soon after that and drove over to the restaurant to deliver the great and wonderful news to Kai and Haji only to find the place in shambles...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 6 of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I want to know what you thought and what you liked most... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	7. Back To A Bad Habit

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: Back To A Bad Habit_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Saya and Mao walked through the door and gasped. "Oh my god what happen?" Kai looked up from behind the bar where he was sweeping up broken dishes and glass.

"What do you think?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm. Saya looked around, seeing Haji picking up broken parts of chairs and tables.

"Akihiro…" Kai let picked up the nearest thing, with was a little duster, he could use as a microphone. He put the bottom of the duster to his lips.

"Ding, ding, ding Haji we have a winner, tell her what this lovely young lady has won." Saya chuckled a little bit, then stopped when she saw Kai's face.

She cleared her throat. "So how bad is it?" Kai snorted.

"Take a look around, if you haven't noticed it's pretty fucking bad." Saya let out a sigh, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay, Kai you don't have to go and bite my head off." Kai threw the duster down with a little more force then necessary.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm sorry that that bastard Akihiro is going to be dead the next time I see him- oh wait no I'm not." He said with a laugh and a smirk to match.

Saya let out another sigh. "Kai tone it down, your not killing anyone, now did you call the police?" Kai let out a barking laugh, leaning the broom he was using against the wall.

"Oh yeah I called the police and do you know what they had to say?" Saya thought on that for a moment, then she just shrugged her shoulders.

"No I have no idea what they said, why don't you enlighten me, Kai." Saya said with a little bit of a laugh in her voice. A harsh white line had formed around Kai's mouth, from him clenching his jaw so tight. Mao just stood back, tears falling down her face. _"It's all my fault if I hadn't come back…if I just stayed with Akihiro none of this would have ever happened."_ She thought wiping at her eyes.

"They said because I didn't know who did it that they couldn't do anything about it." Saya looked at him, her eyebrow notched.

"What?" Kai let out a laugh.

"I know right, I was like 'I do know who did this officer so if you could send someone over I'd really appreciate it.' do you know what the guy told me…that he wasn't sending anyone over because nothing appeared to be stolen. I told him that I was sorry for interrupting his coffee and doughnut and hung up on him." Saya tried to hold back her laugh, but it was very hard to.

Kai smirked, then glanced over at Mao. "Mao, what's the matter?" Mao wiped at her eyes some more, then tried to sniff back her tears.

"It's nothing…" Kai walked out from behind the bar, and up to Mao putting his arms around her.

"Mao come on your crying and I doubt that your crying over a few broken dishes." Kai said with a smirk. Mao let out a laugh, playfully punching him in the arm.

"It's all my fault that this happened." Mao muttered, leaning her head against his chest. Kai rose a hand and began to stoke head.

"That's crazy your not responsible for this, baby." Mao sniffed some more then nodded her head. Kai let out a sigh. "Mao this isn't your fault, it's Akihiro. He's the one that broke in and trashed the place." Mao shook her head 'no' as if saying it wasn't his fault. Kai pushed her away to look at her face.

"Mao, it is Akihiro fault. He had no right to break in here and do this." He said gesturing at the state the restaurant was in. Mao opened her mouth to protest, but Kai wouldn't let her. "You have got to stop defending him, Mao. Do you want to say linked to him for the rest of your life…?" Mao didn't say anything, and it scared them all that she wasn't saying anything…

"Mao, do you still…love Akihiro?" Kai looked over at Saya as if she just told him she was thinking about moving out- oh wait she was thinking that.

"Of course she doesn't still love him, Saya. Isn't that right, Mao you don't love him," Kai let out a sigh, that was half sob half sigh. "please tell me you don't love him?" Kai begged, his eyes brimmed with tears. Mao took a deep breath.

"I don't love love him, but we've been through so much you know it's just…hard to forget." Kai released her as if she just told that she _did_ love love that bastard, Akihiro. Kai turned his back on her.

"Kai don't be mad at me, please. You know what I mean, you were in love before-"

"Yeah and I still am in love, but the woman I'm in love is in love with another man who takes out his frustrasion by beating her." Mao shook her head wildly.

"No you misunderstood me, I don't love him-" Kai spun around his face covered in a disgusted look. Mao backed up, hitting the glass window with a look of panic.

"You just said you loved him, Mao. I don't think there's anything more to say…" He walked back behind the bar and began to sweep again. Mao looked around her heart beating wildly in her chest. Saya watched as Mao let out a sob, then raced through the door and out on the street.

"Kai what do you think your doing?" Saya hissed over at him. Kai didn't look up from his sweeping, totally ignoring her. "Kai don't you act as if I didn't say anything!" He finally looked up with a look of total hurt to him...

"Saya please stay out of it. It's better that I found out now, then later on." Saya looked at him as if he were the stupidest person on the entire planet.

"What in the hell are you talking about, she said that she didn't love love him!" Kai threw the broom down to the ground, where it gave a hard smack against the floor.

"Yes she said she didn't love love him- that means she still has feelings for the guy and I just can't…" He shook his head, bending down and picking up the broom from the floor and started to sweep again.

"So your going to chase her off again? Really Kai your no better then before." Kai head snapped up.

"Oh and what's that suppose to mean?" Saya looked at him and just shrugged.

"What ever you want it to mean…I just thought my brother finally matured, but I guess I was wrong." Saya got up from her chair and walked out to try and get Mao to come back inside. Kai leaned the broom against the wall and began to rub the counters down furiously.

"I can't believe that she's taking that bitches side over her own brothers." Kai looked up over at Haji, who was busy picking up more broken pieces of chairs. "Do you agree with her to, Haji?" Kai asked in a snappy tone. Haji looked up and gave a shrug with his shoulders.

"Well I can tell you one thing I'm not going to be made out as the bad guy here, no way…" He muttered the last part to himself and then they worked in silence…

* * *

Saya walked outside, expecting Mao to be either away from the windows so no one would see her, or across the street, but she didn't see her anywhere around.

"Mao come on back inside, Kai didn't mean it." Saya called out, and then after a few minutes pasted she called out her name again. Saya began to walk down the sidewalk when she heard a big clatter from around the building and she went to investigate. When she rounded the building she sure got a surprise. It was Mao kissing Akihiro, tongue and all. Saya just stared shocked at the scene in front of her. _"She can't be…"_ Saya thought. _"Why is she…"_ She thought then dodged behind a dumpster, as Akihiro glanced over, that was against the restaurant wall. There were loud wet noises and then a moan coming from, Saya guessed, Akihiro.

"Oh Mao I've missed you." Akihiro groaned, rubbing up against her like a cat in heat. Saya glanced around the dumpster and nearly puked up the little food she had in her stomach. Mao gripped Akihiro's shirt and kissed him roughly. Akihiro the heated kiss, they pulled away and Akihiro gripped Mao's hips in a death grip. Saya felt herself getting madder and madder as she heard what was happening. and when she heard a zip being unzipped she jumped out looking ready to shed some blood.

"What in the hell is going on here, Mao?" Saya said in a calm voice she didn't want to scare Mao away, but she was having a hard controlling her temper at the moment. Mao head snapped over, then pushed Akihiro off of her.

"Saya, I-"

"You were going to do it weren't you...you were going to screw this piece of pond scum and not thinking anything of it." Mao shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No, of course not I was just-" Akihiro step in front of Mao protectively.

"Stop trying to scare her away from her true feelings, Saya. She loves me and I love her and there is nothing that can change that." Saya glared at both of them. She couldn't believe that Mao was going to do it to her brother again... _"I can't believe that I actually believed her..."_ She thought.

"I guess not, well go on you two get out of here and don't show your faces around here again because I can promise you one of you might end up in the hospital..." Saya turned her back on them and walked back into the restaurant and find that Kai and Haji were taking a break from clean up.

"So did you find Mao?" Kai asked a little darkly. Saya looked at him then back at Haji.

"Yeah she said to say goodbye...that she won't be bothering us anymore." Something flashed through Kai's eyes. Saya thought it was a look of relief and a look of sorrow. _"He'll get over her...he just need to get out and meet someone else."_ She thought, then she went upstairs to lay down and rest, then it hit her.

"Well there goes that idea of moving out..." She muttered, then she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a world were she and Haji didn't have to listen to Kai bitch out all the noise they were making.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 7th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' so I hope you enjoyed it and if you could please R&R? I'd love to know what you thought and what you liked most...? Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry if it isn't that long... Anyway thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	8. Regret and Guilt

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: Regret and Guilt_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Light_**

**_Rated M_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Saya just couldn't believe what that Mao had sling shot back to her old ways. She let out a sigh as her arm slapped down on the left side of the bed, empty. She let out a sigh. She knew that having Haji in her room with her...in bed would push Kai over the edge and she really didn't want to have a big blow out with him.

"But it doesn't mean I have to like it." She was bored and she wanted someone to talk to, but Haji was probably asleep and she really didn't feel like calling any of her friends and probably wake them pu to...

She let out another sigh. "This freaking sucks." She muttered to herself and then closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep, but with the scene of Mao and Akihiro playing over and over in her head she soon gave up on sleep.

"God I'm going to kill them both…" She said in a heated whisper and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out at the dark moonless sky and let out a sigh of complete exhaustion. But the thing was she really wasn't that tired, it was something else, something…older.

Saya let out a groan, "I'm beginning to feel my age." She gently banged her head against the pane glass and let her forehead rest against he cool glass. Then she began to shuffle through everything in her mind and came up with a conclusion. _"Maybe with Kai saying that Mao was still in love with Akihiro, Mao really thought that Kai was right…"_ She thought, but then pushed it away to the side.

"No, that's not it. How can you love someone who beats on you and tells you your worthless." She muttered, but she didn't ever hear Mao say, that Akihiro had told her she was worthless… There was a soft knock on her door, Saya pulled away from the window.

She cleared her throat, "Who is it?" she pushed some hair behind her ears.

"Its Kai, may I come in?" Saya hopped back on her bed and laid her head on the pillow.

"Sure." The door opened slowly and Kai walked in with his hand over his eyes.

"You decent?" Saya felt her cheeks burn and then picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest and he let out a grunt as it hit him.

"Shut up!" She said, then crossed her arms over her chest. Kai let out a chuckle, lowered his hand and leaned against the door, one hand on his hip.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Saya let out a sigh and shook her head. "Oh good." Saya glanced him, then turned her eyes away.

"Can't sleep?" Kai shook his head leaning his head against the door. "Me neither…" Saya looked at him again, then patted the empty side of the bed inviting him to lay with her. Kai pushed himself off the door, then rushed over hopping on the bed.

"So why can't you sleep?" He asked, settling in on the bed, knowing perfectly what the answer was, but he wanted to ask anyway.

"Oh you know all that happen with Mao and Akihiro…" Kai let out a grunt in agreement, getting a glance from his sister.

"You to?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah I mean I was planning on asking her to marry me-" Saya snapped her head towards him, her mouth hanging open. He let out a chuckle.

"Not today, or anything, but someday I would have." Saya moved around on the bed and then settled.

"Sorry." Kai shrugged.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Mao is the one who should be sorry, she made us think that she had changed, but she hadn't-"

Saya sat up turned towards him. "Now I don't believe that, Kai," Saya said now sitting indian style. "and neither should you." Kai let out a sigh.

"How can I not? She said so herself, she's still in love with Okamura-" Saya really felt like slapping him.

"What have you been smoking? I don't remember hearing her say that she was still in love with Akihiro." Saya said in a heated whisper. Kai glanced at her, then pulled his hands behind his head and let out a yawn.

"Well she didn't deny it either." She could feel her face growing hot and red. Before she could stop herself, she was pushing Kai off her bed and onto the floor.

"H-Hey!" He said as he hit the floor, then was up and looking mighty ticked.

"What in the hell was that for?" He shouted. Saya crawled to her knees and began to poke him hard in the chest.

"You fucking deserved it you stupid prick!" She shouted and poking him harder, making him winch. "You know she went back to Akihiro." Kai eyes grew wide as golf balls.

"What?"

"I said she went back to Akihiro." Saya said nice and slow so he could absorb it in his thick stubborn head. "When I went to find her and bring her back I found them in the alley making out…they were going to do more, but I jump out from behind the dumpster and stopped them." Kai was speechless. He didn't have anything, and he didn't know what to say to what Saya was telling him.

"B-but why would she do that?" He said falling on the the floor, and leaning his back against the bed. "Why would she go back to him after all that he's done to her…?" Saya could hear the hurt in his voice, but he really had no one to blame, but himself for this one. He really fudged up.

Saya let out a sigh, slipping down next to him and took his left hand into her own. "I think she just thought that if she couldn't be with you, then Akihiro…was her final choice. Even though it wasn't great of a choice." Saya muttered. Kai hid his face in his hands and let out a small sob, then cleared his throat.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Saya let out a sigh, not knowing if she should answer him, or not…

"It's okay, Saya you can be honest with me…somebody has to." Saya cleared her throat. _"Fine."_ She thought trying to find the right words. _"Should I just bluntly tell him it's his fault, or-"_

"Saya come on I know your dying to tell me I fucked up, big time!" There was a small tad of bitterness in his voice, but Saya ignored it.

"Okay, yeah it was your fault, Kai. You fucked up big time." Kai let out a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair.

"I know." Saya looked over at him and could have sworn that the man she was looking at wasn't her brother.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" She said trying to make it sound like a joke, but it didn't really succeed.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said rolling his eyes. He scratched the back of his head, then let out a sigh of pure sadness. "See I know I messed up, but it's just so hard when Mao goes and defends Okamura-"

"Well you have to admit, Akihiro is seriously fucked up." Kai had to agree to that one. He nodded.

"Yeah I know…it's just so frustrating when she defends him and it comes out as if she forgives him for beating her."

Saya shook her head. "She doesn't forgive him for any of the crap he's done to her, but she does defend him from people who try and blame him for stuff that he can't help."

"But that's the thing he can help-" Saya shook her head.

"No, Kai he can't. I know he's a big boy and when he does shit like hits Mao and does drugs and drink it's his fault, but you can't account him for the shit that went down in the Middle East," She said, then thought. _"or for the shit that happen with Diva..."_

Kai let out a snort. "Why should he be able to use that as an excuse." Saya flinched, then moved away from him a little bit.

Kai knew what he just did and wanted to take it right back after it had escape his mouth. "Saya I'm sorry." Saya rubbed both her arms, having grown cold all of a sudden.

"It's okay." Kai shook his head.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have said that, your right when you say that Akihiro can't help but be the way he is. After seeing all that went do with Diva, and then all the shit in the Middle East…I guess that Okamura can't help but be a _little_ mental."

Saya let out a snort. "Yeah, right." She knew that it hurt Kai to be saying those things about Akihiro, but some of it was true at least. Akihiro is seriously screwed up and he needs to get help, or Mao was in some real danger…

* * *

Mao laid completely motionless as Akihiro went at it. They were back at her apartment, after sneaking in through the back parking lot so that her aunt went see her with Akihiro.

"Mao." Akihiro moaned, thrusting into her harder and faster, but Mao didn't say again she just hope that he would hurry up and finish and then leave. And a few minutes later she got her wish. He let out a sharp cry as his orgasm hit him full force. Mao let out a sigh masking it as a sound of pleasure, but was really a sigh of relief. _"Thank you god he's finished."_ She thought looking upwards to the ceiling and mouthing 'thank you' over his shoulder. Akihiro let out a sigh, then flipped over onto his back and let out, something that sounded like, a cat's purr. Mao wanted to throw up.

"I missed this." He said pushing an arm under her back and pulling her close. "Haven't you missed this, Mao?" Mao knew he was testing her. She let out a sigh of pure happiness.

"Yes, Akihiro…I've missed this very much." She with a purr and tilted her head up, kissing him lightly on the cheek and then snuggled close. It was silent for only a few moments, before Akihiro said a word to her answer.

"Your lying." Mao felt herself stiffen up and knew that that was a huge mistake. "You haven't missed this- us at all have you?" He asked. Mao pushed hard against his body and he let her.

"I said I missed this, Akihiro and I meant it." Mao said sitting up and got up off the bed and pulled her robe on. "Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave." Mao tied the strap of her robe and then turned towards the door to go across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. As she opened the door, Akihiro flew up and pushed it with his hand slamming it shut.

"Why do you want me to leave, Mao?" He asked a little bit of heat and anger in his voice. Mao grasped the door knob and turned it sharply and pulled, but Akihiro pushed it with all his strength.

"Let me out!" She whispered angrily, then pulled with all her might and the door budged a little, but then Akihiro pushed it shut again with a grunt. Mao released the door knob and spun around her eyes huge and fiery.

"No, I want to know why you want me to leave?" Mao clenched her fist and was trying, with all her might, not to go and punch him in the face. He was glaring down at her, then looked at her clenched fist and let out a chuckle.

"What? You going to hit me?" Mao bit her cheek, but then felt her face grow hot and red when he began to laugh. He was laughing at her... To him she was nothing, but a weak little woman who couldn't defend herself. Well he was so wrong on both counts. Mao rose her fist up and punched him with all her might, making him stumble back and his hand flew up to his nose, cradling it.

"Ah! I think you broke my nose!" Mao sucked in breath after breath, her chest rising and falling.

"You _deserved_ it!" She turned around and threw open the door and marched out into the hallway. "Now leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Mao said, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid it would leap out of her chest and come out and say hello. Akihiro didn't move, he was to busy nursing his nose to listen.

"I said leave!" Akihiro snapped his head and looked at her with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Your going to pay for that, bitch!" Akihiro charged her and began to swing his fist left and right, Mao ducked and dodged them all. "Hold still you fucking whore." Akihiro grounded out and, then faked left and then caught her with is right fist right in the stomach.

Mao let out a sickening gag and went crumbling to the floor. Akihiro was breathing hard and rough, he watched Mao moan and crawl slowly to the front of the apartment.

"What no smart remarks, bitch?" Akihiro said with a gleam in his eye. Mao turned her head, but just continued to crawl her way to the living room. Akihiro kicked her once in the stomach, getting a cold hard cry out of her.

He let out a evil chuckle. "It's time someone put you in your place." He said, then grabbed her by her robe and pulled her along with him into the living room. He dropped her in front of the couch and then sat down.

"How much?" He asked. Mao glanced up her eyes glazed with pain.

"W-what?" She said finally begin able to caught her breath. Akihiro had pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out some small bills.

"How much?" He said more clearly and mean, as if trying to hurt her. Mao eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"I- what?" Akihiro let out a chuckle.

"How much do you charge, you whore?" He said it sharp and hard, making Mao flinch. He placed the money on the coffee table and sat back relax. "I want you to give me a _blow job_, now come on this is bad service." He said, then snickered more to himself then to her, making Mao's eyes water with tears.

"I-I won't-" He bent down and pulled her up by her robe.

"I'm not giving you a choice, now come on." Mao let out a sob, looking down at his crotch and wanting to throw up the little bit of food in her stomach.

* * *

A few days had passed since Saya caught Mao about to screw Akihiro…and she was starting to regret what she had said to Mao, because Mao hadn't showed up once. Saya sat pushing the breakfast, that Kai had made, around on her plate and let out a sigh.

Kai let out a chuckle. "What's wrong, Saya?" Saya looked up and seeing that the dark circles under Kai's eyes had gotten darker. She felt her heart begin to beat a little bit faster and felt her stomach start to act up. _"It's all my fault…if only I had kept a closer eye on Mao, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten back together with him."_ She thought everting her eyes and looking back at the slop on her plate.

"Come on, Saya don't leave me in suspense." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. Saya only shrugged, but didn't utter a word, she didn't have the heart to…then it hit her. Saya perked up a bit and smiled to herself. _"That's it I just have to make everything right again. I'll go and find Mao and tell her to come back and that I'm sorry for saying such hurtful things to her."_ Saya nodded a little and her smile grew even bigger.

"Saya you sure your all right?" Saya shoved in a few bites of the slob that was eggs and hash browns a few moments ago, into her mouth, and pushed her plate away. Kai opened his mouth, but Saya leaped up from her chair.

"I got to go and take care of somethings. I'll be out for a little while, so don't wait up for me." Saya ran over to the coat rack in the corner and pulled on her wind breaker.

"Saya wait-" Saya pushed the door open and bolted out, the wind howling and blowing her hair all over the place.

"God what's with the wind today?" She asked herself looking up at the sky and seeing that it was covered in grey clouds. _"Rain."_ She thought, then continued to push herself forward.

Thirty minutes later she was standing outside of the Bonsai Gardens Apartments and seeing that Mrs. Tanaka wasn't around anywhere. Saya walked over to her office and knocked on the door gently. After a few minutes pasted, Saya knocked on the door again, but this time a little more firmly.

There was a clash from inside and a person shouting. "All right, all right hold your horses I'm coming." Saya knew that she couldn't hold on any longer so she grabbed hold of the door knob and gave it hard turn and pushing the door open.

"What in the hell do you think your doing!" Saya peeked her head in and saw someone that wasn't Mrs. Tanaka. It was a woman about 10 years younger then Mrs. Tanaka and she didn't look happy at all.

"Uh oh I'm sorry, but I signed a lease with Mrs. Tanaka and I was coming by to get my keys…" The woman had a pinched look on her face, as if she just drank a cup of lemon juice.

"Name?"

"Saya Otonashi…" Saya glanced down and saw that she was wearing a employee name tag, that read Zoe. Zeo walked over to the desk and began to flip through some papers with a even more sour look on her face. _"Geez what's with this lady...she acts like I told her she smells or something."_ She thought.

"Here we go," Zoe yanked out a piece of paper and handed it to Saya. She took it and read it over.

"Yeah this is it." Zoe rolled her eyes, thinking. "Yeah no kidding." Saya didn't know what this woman's problem was, but she was starting to piss her off. Zoe pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to her.

"I need you to sign right there," Zoe picked up a pen and handed it to her. "to clarify that you have come and collected your key." Saya grasped the pen and signed her name.

"Here." Saya said handing it back to her and Zoe snatching it out of her hands. She straightened out the pile of paper, then went to a cabinet on the back wall unlocking it and pulling out a key. She walked back her face even more sour now.

"Here ya go and I hope you enjoy your stay with us at Bonsai Gardens." She gave a wave with a wicked smile and then turned away walking over to another desk and putting a pair of ear buds into her ears, music blasting. Saya let out a sigh.

"Thanks a lot." She muttered, then left.

She walked quickly to Mao's apartment walking up the steps quietly and fast. She didn't want to scare Mao off if she could help it. When she got the door she thought she heard moans from the other side of the door. Saya looked up the heavens. _"God help me..."_ She thought.

She slide the key into the lock and turned it. She eased the door open and nearly threw up right then and there. She was greeted by wet slapping sounds. "Oh yeah, you like that don't ya, whore." Akihiro grunted. Saya couldn't believe what she was seeing... _"Oh my god."_ She thought, then felt herself grow angry.

"Get the fuck off her!" Saya shouted making Akihiro stopped in his movement.

"Well, well look who's come to join us-"

"I said get off her you, bastard!" Saya screamed rushing forward and pushing him off of Mao. He fell to the floor and then was up in the next second.

"Why you little-" Saya glanced over at him with a look of murder in her eyes. He shut him mouth and stood his ground, not planning on moving, nor leaving.

"Mao are you okay?" Mao shook her head, her face hid behind her hands.

"He-" Mao swallowed and tried again. "he forced me to, oh my god he forced me to...!" Mao let out a choking gag, then she just cried and cried. Saya looked down at Mao, her robe was ripped open the strap this tied. There was a new bruise on her stomach and Saya knew, she just knew that Akihiro had just given it to her.

She spun around and had him against the wall in seconds. "You fucking pathetic bastard. What she wouldn't _give it_ to you, so you forced her?" Saya asked in a heated whisper. She slammed him hard against the wall. "You fucking _forced_ her!" Saya gave no warning, just bite into his neck, using sharp jagged bites. He let out a scream that did nothing for her, didn't make her regret what she was doing, or make her feel an guilt. All that was flashing through her mind was of her little brother Riku, having been raped- forced by her sister, Diva. _"He'll pay for doing that to Mao!"_ Her thoughts surging.

"Saya stop, please your killing him!" Saya didn't stop though, not until a cool voice spoke her name.

"Saya." Saya quit her biting, then pulled away from Akihiro neck with a look of sick horror on her face. Haji was their standing in the doorway along with Kai.

"Saya stop, your not like this...your not a monster." Haji said in his deep voice making Saya feel weak all of a sudden.

"Haji..." She muttered, then felt her body go limp. But she never hit the floor. Haji had scooped her up and cradled against his chest.

"Will she be all right?" Kai asked. Haji shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I hope she will, in time, forgive herself for doing what she did." Kai looked over at Akihiro, who was on the floor, his head slumped forward.

"Oh my god, I think he's dead!" Mao said trying to feel his neck for a pulse, avoiding the massive hole of flesh and blood that was leaking out. Kai walked over and pushed her hand aside.

"Kai what-" Kai ignored her and planted two fingers under his jaw.

A second or two past and he let out a sigh. "He's alive, but barely." Mao was up off the floor in a flash and raced into the kitchen. She ripped the phone off the hook and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"My friend just arrived at my apartment, he's been attacked by," She looked at Saya, then to Haji and Kai. "some sort of animal."

"What is your address please?" Mao gave the woman her address and asked them to send an ambulance right away. After the call ended Mao just stood there listening to the dial tone, then hung up.

"Why are you calling an ambulance for this piece of dirt?" Kai asked with a snap. Mao glared over at him.

"Because Kai, Akihiro might be a _piece of dirt_, but he doesn't deserve to die like this," She rose her hand. "he may deserve a lot of things, but this," She said gesturing at his nasty, bloody neck wound. "isn't it."

"I'll have to agree with, Mao." Haji said walking over and placing Saya on the couch. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and began to wipe the blood from her mouth and chin.

"See, Haji agrees with me and that's rare!" Mao said poking at Kai, then lowered it. As they waited for the ambulance Kai couldn't help, but think that Mao and Haji had a point. And god how he hated that...!

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 8th chapter of my Blood + fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away!' hope you enjoyed it! Oh and if you could please R&R I'd really appreciate it! I would love to know what you thought and what you think needs to be mentioned...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	9. Aftermath

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: Aftermath_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT & OTHER SUCH THINGS_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

As the ambulance took Akihiro away Mao couldn't stop thinking that it was her fault. If only she had been stronger then maybe she could have stopped Akihiro from beating up and making her do those things… It was her fault that Saya was in danger of losing herself.

"It's my fault." She muttered as she sat rocking her body back and froth, her knees against her chest and her arms across her knees. Kai looked down at her with a look of pity. _"She thinks it's her fault…but I think we all have a part to play in this."_ He thought to himself and knowing that what he was about to say.

"Mao it's not your fault." Mao let out a bitter laugh.

"How can you say that, Kai? You and I both know it's my fault. If only I had been stronger then maybe, just maybe-"

"Kai is right, Mao. It's not only your fault."

"Yeah, I think we all had a part in this…predicament." Mao knew that they were right, but she couldn't help but think that maybe she could have stopped it if she were stronger and been able to handle her own in a fight."

"I know both of you are right, but I think if I were able to be stronger, then maybe this would have turned out different." Kai couldn't disagree with her there.

"Yeah, your right." Mao let out a sob, her shoulders now sagging up and down with each sob.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kai said with a chuckle.

"Saya will probably have a mental breakdown because of this. She turned into the thing that she hates: a monster." Haji glanced over at her with a nasty look on his face.

"She's not a monster."

"I know that, but she won't think so when she wakes up and remembers what she did…" Haji bite his cheek from saying a nasty remark to her because he knew that Saya wouldn't be pleased with him. Kai pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked over kneeling down next to Saya, who was lying on the couch still as the dead.

"Come on, sis _wake up_ already." He pleaded in a hushed tone, brushing hair from her face. A small whimper came from deep in Saya's sleeping throat making them all take in a breath and hold onto it with dear life.

* * *

Utter darkness… That's all Saya could see. It surround her like a endless black night no lights near, or in the distance.

"Where am I…?" She said aloud, her voice echoing and sounding alien even to her. She spun around looking for anything familiar.

"Hello is anyone out there?" She shouted, her voice echoing loud but weak in a way that chilled her down to the bone. Something happen…she just knew something happen, but she didn't know what.

"Come on, sis _wake up_ already." A whisper came on the wind, but there was no wind for any sound to travel on. Saya snapped her head left and right trying to find the owner of the voice that called her name.

"Who's there, where are you?" She called feeling her body tingle and grow warm as the voice called her name again.

"Tell me where you are, please?" She said letting out a sob and covering her mouth with both her hands, her body shaking with each breath she took.

"Saya wake up." The voice whispered softly. Saya let out a gasp now recognizing the owner of the voice...

"Haji is that you?" But there was no answer. Only the utter silence as her echoing voice died down. Saya threw her hands over her face and wept into them.

"What is going on…what happen to me-" Saya lowered her hands from her face and looked down upon them and couldn't help but gasp. Blood glowed like a beacon in the darkness.

"No…" She whispered her voice shaking and her body sickening with fear, that she did something horribly wrong. Her eyes moved from her hands to her clothes seeing they too glowed in the dark from the blood that covered them. Saya let out a sob, sinking to her knees and letting out a horrible blood reeling scream.

* * *

Saya jolted up right her eyes brimmed with tears and her mouth open to let out a scream.

"Saya it's all right. Your all right, it's over." Saya looked at no one, especially not Haji. He saw her for the monster she truly was…the monster she would always be.

"Saya…?" Saya bowed her head and letting her hair hang in her face.

"Is he dead?"

"Who?"

Saya let out a chocked laugh. "Who? Akihiro that's who, did I kill him?" Kai let out a sigh placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, Saya you didn't kill him." Saya body gave a shudder and she nearly collapsed with pure relief.

"Thank god." She muttered softly.

"Saya…" Saya looked through her bangs over at Mao who was sitting on the floor her knees drawn to her chest. "I'm sorry it's all my fault. If was only," Mao let out a small sob. "if only I was stronger. If only I was able from stopping Akihiro from…" Mao didn't have the strength to say in words what Akihiro made her do.

"Wait what happen before Haji and I got here?" Saya looked over at him and study him with eyes that looked so young, but were so old.

"You don't know?" She asked. He shook his head in answer, then looked over at Mao.

"What happen, Mao? What did that pond scum do to you?" Mao shudder at his words, then swallowed trying to moisten her throat.

"Akihiro, he-"

"He raped Mao." Saya said in a tone that showed no emotion. Kai drew in a hard breath, but didn't let it out.

"Kai…?"

"And you didn't want him to die, you didn't want him to bleed to death?" Kai asked as if completely confused and angry all at the same time. Mao looked away out the open front door that no one took the time to close after the ambulance left.

"No, I know that sounds hard to believe to you guys, but I…I just didn't want to see anyone else have to die."

"He could have hurt you, or worse!" Mao snapped her head over and glared at him with such hatred and angry that it hurt her head and mind. She couldn't wrap her finger around why she was mad at Kai, he didn't do anything wrong. No, she wasn't mad at Kai, it made no sense to be mad at him. It was Akihiro she was mad at...for doing this to her- to all of them.

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm not as smart as all you guys, but I'm no idiot either. I know that Akihiro is capable of doing a lot of things, maybe even kill me, but I don't want anyone else have to die." Mao grounded out then shot herself to her feet.

"Mao-"

"No, I'm going to go and take a shower and if you don't mind I would like you guys to leave."

"Come on, Mao you don't need to be by yourself." Mao shook her head.

"No that's exactly what I need. I need to be by myself so I can think things through and decide what I'm to do next." Mao walked quickly over to Kai and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll call you later." Mao turned on her heels and walked quickly down the hall and into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. She didn't let herself out right cry until she knew that they had left and she heard the door close behind them. She was soon on her hands and knees crying hard as she ever cried before. Feeling as if she raw and hallow. She just cried and cried and not caring a damn about it.

* * *

Saya sat with Haji and Kai in the back of the afternoon bus the rain now falling hard and strong. Kai had tried to talk to her, but she toned him out and only watched the rain fall. It was soothing to her, the rain. If they would have let her she would have walked home in it. Letting the cool rain water wash over her mind, soul and body. When the bus stopped a few blocks from the restaurant that was when Saya decided to make her escape. The doors open and she jumped from her seat and ran down the aisle and out into the rainy right.

"Saya wait!" Saya shook her head and ran, ran and ran some more until she knew she was a safe distance from them. Saya stopped her chest raising and falling with ever breath. She was back at the beach where her and her friends had a wonderful fun day in the sun.

"If only it was that day again…if only we could all get a second go at…" She let out a sigh, raising her face upward to the sky letting the rain kiss her face. It felt as if all the bad shit that happen to her, and everyone else, for the past couple of weeks was beginning washed away and she could start again. _"But you only get one second chance…not two."_ She thought to herself. Soon she found herself in the shelter in the sea cave of where she and Haji first made love. And what a magical night that was. She let out a sigh as a wave of tingling's traveled through her body with remembering that glorious night.

"If only we could relive that night…" She said her head hanging the water dripping from her hair and down onto the damp floor of the chilly sea cave.

"Saya." She let out a gasp, and spun around. There Haji stood his wet shirt clinging to his muscular chest.

"Haji, how did you-"

"Know where you would end up?" Saya nodded. He shrugged. "I just asked myself where you would go and I found myself here." He said looking around at the cave a small smile appearing on his face.

"I remember that night as if it happen last night." Haji said nicely. Saya just watched him look around the cave remembering the way he kissed her, the way he touched her…the way he made her feel so whole.

"Haji!" Saya cried his name and ran towards him and into his open arms. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him with all her might. He drew his arms around her as a wall to keep all the bad stuff out.

"I don't want to be like this…I hate- no I loath it!" She said burying her face in his chest. Haji made a hushing sound and kissing the top of her head.

"It's all right, Saya. Everything will be all right from now on. I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again I promise you that." Saya let out a sob, her shoulders shaking with every sob.

"Saya please allow me to protect you." Saya pulled her face from his chest and looked up into his eyes and felt her body tingle and the sound of the world become muffled.

"Haji I don't want to be such a burden on you, I can't-" Haji leaned down and kissed her hard making her gasp and soon a moan escaped from her lips. Haji released her from his hold and let his hand cradled her head in a blood burning kiss that heated the cave making it humid and the air sticky.

Haji pulled away but didn't let go of Saya head. He was afraid if he did Saya would run away from him again. "Saya you are not a burden. I love you and I will always be here when you need me." He kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled away his lips hovering mer inches from hers. "Even if that mean saving you from yourself." A single tear slipped down Saya cheek and Haji kissed it away.

"You do so much for me...you _love_ me that much?"

"I do," He muttered. "and I always will." Haji whispered softly. They kissed again, but this time it was a kiss of such pure love that it took both of their breaths away. After a few moments and they pulled away for breath Saya let out a sigh and hugged Haji so tightly she might have snapped him in half.

Haji let out a sigh. "We'd better get back before Kai sends out a search party for the both of us." Saya looked up at him with dark eyes, a hunger flashing through them.

"Do we have to?" Haji looked down into those dark eyes and felt himself burn with a desire that would have scorned him if it were real fire. He shook his head, then let out a gasp as he felt a hand squeezed his clothed sex.

"Saya-"

"Shush, Haji please let me give to you all the love and passion that you have give me all of these years." Haji panted his breath hot and making Saya grow wet.

"Saya you don't have to-" Saya placed a finger against his lips and shushed him again.

"I know, but I have to do this I _need_ to," She said in a voice thick with arousal. Haji nodded not only for her own benefit, but for himself as well. Saya smiled a wicked smile and said only two words that made Haji nearly moan in pleasure: lay down. He did as he was told and lied down on the cold damp cave floor making him shudder with the wet cold of his soaked through shirt.. Saya now on her knees hovering over the crouch of his pants grasping his zipper and tugged it slowly down soon to released Haji's hardening shaft. Saya let out a purr as she grasped him and squeezed.

He let out a gasp. "Saya what-" Saya glanced up at him her eyes like liquid fire. She lowered her head, slightly licking the tip of his sex and sending a pulse of pleasure through his body. "Ah!" He hissed through cleaned teeth as Saya began to swirl her tongue around the head of his sex and licking down his shaft.

Haji chest was raising and falling so fast that you would think he just ran mile and back. "Saya- ah! You don' t have to- my god!" He grounded out at last. Saya smirked, then drew him fully into her mouth making him arch into her. Saya began to bob her head up and down moving faster when she knew she need to.

"Saya- oh god please don't stop!" He hissed as he began to buck his hips trying to get her to take more of him into her mouth. Saya sucked hard and long trying to get him to cum and soon after what seemed like only moments of sucking Haji arched his back up high and released his load into her mouth, letting out a brutal yell with every shot. She swallowed all of him and then pulled her mouth from his sex and licked her lips and smiled.

"So do you feel repaid?" She said letting out a giggle.

"Y-you k-now you didn't ha-have to...?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know." Saya let out a sigh and pulled herself up now only on her knees. "Well I guess we better be getting back."

Haji let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? We're only getting started." Saya let out squeal as Haji tackled her and they moved around, now Saya on her back and Haji hovering over her.

"Now it's my turn to pay you back..." Haji said in a thick husky voice. It got another giggle out of her as they removed their soaked clothes. Haji looked down at his glourious queen and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She asked a little suspicious of his smile. He only shook his head and continued to smile. Saya felt her heart flutter and her cheeks grow hot. She cleared her throat. "You know we don't have to..." He nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, but I want to- I _need_ to." He said quoting her from early on. Saya shuttered as his eyes raked up and down her body.

"God your beautiful." He said, making her blush even more. He leaned down and kissed her lightly then quickly thrusted into her making her gasp against his beautiful smiling mouth. He trusted into her at a nice slow tempo, but soon drill into her faster and harder kissing her all the while, never removing his mouth from hers. Soon the air in the cave was thick and hot, nearly to hot to be able to stand it to much longer.

"Haji." Saya said, her voice muffled from his kiss. He drew away from her and looked down into a pair of beautiful blood red eyes.

"What is it, Saya?" He asked having stopped his thrusting only waiting for her to say what was on her mind, or what needed to be said. Saya drew her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Haji.

"Of course I do-"

"No you don't...if I hadn't met you, or made your what you are," Saya let out a sigh, that was half sigh half sob. "I think I would have found someway, anyway, to end my cursed life." Haji didn't want to hear these words coming out of her mouth. He feared the words she spoke of. Because if he never met her, or was turned into her chevailer.

"Don't say such things, Saya."

"But I just wanted to say-" Haji kissed her hard and long and began to thrust into her at a maddening pace. He didn't want to think of her as some crystalized corpse, dead and buried in some forsaken grave. He shuttered at the thought. He pulled his mouth away from hers and captured one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Saya let out a moan as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, tangling her fingers in his silky black hair.

"I love you, Haji...so much." She muttered, then let out a scream of pleasure, arching her back as her orgasm claimed her. As it did she tightened herself around Haji's sex sending him over the edge as well. He collapsed on top of her panting they both covered in sticky sweat.

"I love you to." Haji panted and then pulled out of her and rolled to lay next to her side. Saya snuggled against him and let out a sigh and kiss his bare chest.

"I know." She let out a yawn and soon a dreamless sleep claimed her.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Woo hoo finally done! Lol hey everybody you've just read the 9th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away!' I really hope you enjoyed it and please, if you could take a few minutes and R&R I'd really appericate it...! I'd love to know what you thought, what you would love to see happen and whatever you think needs to be mentioned...? Sorry if the lemon sucked, it's the first one I've wrote in a really long time and I'm a little rusty ;D Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_p.s. If you have noticed my pen name change, sorry I just got tired of my old pen name X3_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	10. Its A New Day

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: Its A New Day_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Saya awoke to the sound of waves crashing and seagulls seeking out their morning breakfast out in the early morning tide. She opened her eyes and blinked. _"Ah! My eyes feel as if there's sand in them."_ She thought blinking them trying to moistened them and then the night before came crashing back and she felt herself smile. She let out a yawn, stretching then snuggling close against the sleeping man next to her who quickly stirred awake.

"Saya."

"Good morning, Haji." Saya sighed snuggling her cheek against his bare well defined chest. He let out a chuckle, kissing the top of her head and tightening his hold around her.

"Did you sleep well?" Saya let out a giggle.

"Are you kidding? I slept great," She let out another sigh. "better then I have in a very long time." Haji hold tightened even more.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said, Saya hearing the smile in his voice. She couldn't help but smile as well. They laid quiet listening to the gulls making their squawking noise and the waves crashing against the chills and rocks outside. Even with all this noise and spending a wonderful night with Haji she still can't get savagely biting into Akihiro's neck…over and over and over. Saya body gave a shudder and Haji hugged her closer.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his voice oozing with concern for his queen. He couldn't go and let his queen get a cold. He pulled her up bridal style and began to walk towards the mouth of the cave.

"We must you get out of the cool damp air and into the sun-"

"Haji, clothes!" Saya squealed just as he was about to step out of the cave and into the warm early morning sun. Haji stopped and looked down at his naked queen and felt himself grow hard. He cleared his throat and set her down on her own two feet.

"I am sorry." He said a slight blush to his cheeks. Saya let out a giggle and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's all right," Saya smiled and walked back into the cave and looked for her and Haji clothes and soon she found them. As she slipped her still damp shirt on with the rest of her clothes to follow Saya couldn't help but glance at Haji as he did the same. His chest so defined and muscular sent shivers up and down her back as she remembered running her fingers all over his body. She stood drooling as he pulled on his boxers and jeans, buttoning them.

"Saya is something wrong?" He questioned turning around as he pulled his shirt on and began to button it.

Saya shook herself and felt her cheeks heat up. "Uh no nothings wrong." Haji smiled then turned as he finished the last button. Saya couldn't help but watch as he made his way to the mouth of the cave and the sunlight wash over him. He glanced over his shoulder and sent her a muscle melting smile. Saya felt herself grinning like a fool, then all of yesterday flooded back to her.

As she finished putting the rest of her clothes on she remembered it all, not just the good- no the great things that had happen to her the night before. Saya remembered going to Mao's apartment to find Akihiro in the middle of raping Mao and then attacking him so fiercely that she had almost killed him in the process. Her heart defallted and she felt as if her world was collapsing in one her once again.

"Saya-"

"I can't do this anymore," Saya was now sitting down on the cool damp floor of the cave and leaning against one of the walls.

"Saya your not-" Saya bowed her head and shook it.

"Please don't say it," She whispered, pleading in her voice. "please don't say that I'm not a monster because Haji I am. You've seen the things I can do. I can suck a person dry of blood if I wished it and yesterday I- I did. I wanted Akihiro to feel all the pain that he has inflicted on Mao and…in a way it felt as if I was getting revenge for…"

"For Riku?" Saya nodded her head sadly. She let out a bitter laugh and looked up to the dark ceiling of the cave.

"But I already did that when I killed Diva…didn't I?" Haji walked over and settled down next to her, settling an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him.

"Saya you have to understand that the pain will never be truly gone. Someday you might run into something that rekindles your memories of good, or bad memories that you want so badly to keep deep down within you." She knew he was right, but she just didn't want to admit that those memories were real…

She let out a sigh. "I know your right it's just that I…don't want to remember all the bad, just the good." Haji hugged her against him harder.

"I know that you do, but if you forget the bad, then you won't remember the good. You'll soon block those memories out to." Saya leaned her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know but what's the stop me from attacking someone else if it triggers-" Saya was hushed by Haji mouth on hers and she let herself melt against him. The kissed was hot and fiery and she never wanted it to end…but it soon had to.

Saya was the first to pull away and boy did she regret it. "W-we better go before Kai sends out the search party." Saya said followed by a giggle. Haji smiled.

"Yes, your right we should go." Haji stood up first, then offered a hand to Saya and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, now come on." They walked out of the shelter of the cave and into the warm morning sun.

"What a beautiful day." Saya said with a smile her hair flying about her head. Haji walked up behind them and slide his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"It's not the only thing that is beautiful." Saya felt herself blush and she brushed away the hair that was in her eyes. They stood watching the morning tide wash in and gently wash over their feet when they heard a car horn honk. They looked towards the road and got quite a sight.

"There you two are Kai's been looking for you guys all night." Julia said as she climbed out of the car, then glanced over at the sea cave then let out a gently laugh.

"Yes, and he is getting on my nerves with all his calls every fucking five minutes." David said from the driver seat. Saya pulled away from Haji and ran up the slope to the road.

"Sorry for worrying you guys." David snorted.

"We weren't worried. You two both can take care of yourself, it's Kai that's the worry wort." David said rolling his eyes.

"Well can you blame him? He's got Lewis out searching downtown since five this morning, better call him and tell him where you two were." He said pulling out his cell phone and punching the number of the restaurant. Saya felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. _"If he tells Kai that we were at the beach Kai will know what we did…"_ She thought a bundle of butterflies swarming in her stomach.

"Y-you don't have to do that, really." Saya said with a nervous laugh. David looked at her with wide eyes and a notched eyebrow. Saya bit her lip as the dial tone ended and a muffled voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Kai this is David-"

"Did you find Saya?" David rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah I found-" Julia gave him the evil eye. David cleared his throat, then rubbing a hand over his throat. "Uh I mean 'we' found Saya and Haji at the beach." Kai let out a sigh.

"Thank god, but why where they there- wait don't answer that I don't know if I want to know what made them go there." David let out a laugh.

"No, your right you really don't want to know." Saya could hear Kai let out a groan over the phone.

"Great well can you bring her ass back here some I can't scream at her for worrying me and Mao." Saya eyes widened at that. _"Worrying him and Mao…?"_ She thought asking herself. She looked to Julia, who only shrugged mouthing, "_Don't ask me_." David rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine we're on our way," David said then he rolled his eyes again. "okay Kai I'm not 5 years old, you know." There was a snappy response and David only smirked.

"Got it, bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and pushed the 'end call' button, setting the phone down in the cup holder next to his seat.

"You really got him freaking out, Saya." Saya let out a sigh, her shoulders sagging.

"I swear if I sneeze wrong he's all up in my face trying to push a thermostat into my mouth." She said, which was followed by a sad sigh.

David had to laugh at that, because it was no more then probably true. "I could see Kai doing that, actually," He said pushing on the break and easing the car into drive.

"Well come on we'd better get a move on before Kai comes looking for us himself." Julia, Saya and Haji nodded in agreement and they all jump into the car, Haji and Saya getting into the backseat. As David eased himself back onto the road and they were soon on their way.

They drove in silence for most of the trip back, but that soon disappeared when Davie glanced back and saw that Saya and Haji were moving closer and closer as they drove back to the restaurant.

"Hey." Saya snapped her head up looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah?" She said as she moved a little closer to Haji, thinking that they didn't see that she was moving at all.

He let out a sigh, "Could you hold back on the hanky panky, please?" Saya cheeks began to burn and she bowed her head, licking her lips.

"Yeah, sorry." Julia glanced over at her husband and then at the rearview mirror back at Saya and Haji with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, David their young and in love-"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I want to see them _'expressing'_ their love for one another." David said, a sour look on his face. They all couldn't help but laugh at that because it was true. _"I really don't want anyone to see us doing that."_ Saya thought to herself as she blushed even more. Saya scooting away from Haji getting a hurt look from him. "_Sorry_..." She mouthed and then looked out the window as the buildings and houses sped by. She caught herself remembering the days before her life was turned upside down. As she thought about all the good and bad times after that, they had arrived back at the restaurant.

"Saya." She blinked looking forward and seeing that Julia and everyone else was staring at her.

"What?" She asked brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Where here." Saya blinked again and then looked back out at the window, where she could see Kai looking out at the street and moving around the counter and coming outside to greet them.

David rolled down his window and smiled out at him. "You lose something?" Kai smiled back at him and leaned against the door looking in through the window at Julia and Haji, but wouldn't meet Saya's gaze.

"Yeah, thanks for bring them back." He pushed himself off the door and moved over pulling open Saya's door. "Come on you've waste David and Julia's day long enough." Saya wanted to smack him for saying such a thing, but held herself back from doing so.

"Right." She said scooting out and was soon followed by Haji. Saya moved over so he could get out and then moved over to the driver side door.

"Thanks for bring us home, David, Julia."

"Oh course, Saya. Think nothing about it." Julia said with a smile, then elbowed David in the side when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, your welcome." He said with his deep bored tone making Julia sigh. As they said their final goodbyes Kai lead Haji and Saya inside and sat them down for a very long lecture... Great.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 10th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	11. To Sleep We Go

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: To Sleep We Go_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated M FOR A REASON_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

After Kai was done huffing and puffing over Saya and Haji night out. Saya couldn't wait to get away from him and be alone.

"Saya?"

"I'm going to and take a bath. I'll see you guys in a little bit." She said making her way over to the stairs and up to the quiet solitude of the house. No bickering and no screams and shouts of Riku, or her dad, but all that was in the past, she need to let it go and move on with her life. Saya let out a sigh and made her way to her room where she found Mao sitting on the bed looking defeated and sad.

"Mao what's the matter?" She said aloud, but in her mind she was saying, _"Why is she in my room…?"_ Mao looked up, her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"Are you okay?" Mao nodded, sniffling.

"Yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come in without asking. I just wanted to go somewhere Kai would never have thinking to look for me." Saya closed the door behind her, leaning against, she didn't make a move to comfort Mao, nothing. She didn't have the strength for that just yet, well not just now anyway.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Mao tilted her head up and smiled a bitter sweet smile, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head.

"I have no idea. I just want to sit by myself and think. Its kind of hard with Kai breathing down my neck and asking me the same questions he asked 5 minutes earlier…" She said, the last part drifting in a whisper. Saya let out a sigh, pushing herself off the door and walking over to the bed. Where she took a seat next to Mao.

"Tell me about it, I know exactly how you feel." Mao let out a snort.

"I don't doubt that." She muttered. Saya couldn't help but chuckle. She looked around her room and seeing all the little trickiest that is had collected over the years that she lived here with her dad and brothers.

"Do you miss them?" Saya blinked looking over at Mao, clearly lost in thought not having heard her clearly.

"What?"

"I asked do you miss them, you know, your dad and Riku…?" Saya nodded looking over at the picture of them all at the beach, she couldn't believe it has been 3 years since dad's death, and 2 and-a-half for Riku's.

"Yeah, course I miss them. I will always miss them. I'll never stop missing them." Saya let out a yawn and suddenly felt very sleepy. Saya knew right then it was almost time… time to sleep once more, and it scared the death out of her.

"Saya?"

Saya blinked, smiling over at Mao. "You know Mao I think you and Kai should get married." Mao eyes grew as big as golf balls, but it was true. Saya really wanted Kai and Mao to be happy, and they did that for each other… They made each other happy.

"You really think so?" Saya nodded muttering a defiantly. Mao looked down at the floor for what felt like forever. She turned her head up looking at Saya.

"You really think me and Kai should get married?" She asked eyeing her suspiciously, Saya would have been the last person Mao would have guessed to say such a thing. Saya nodded.

"Yeah, you should before..." Saya bowed her head, looking at her lap feeling a saddening sickening feeling fall over her. _"I go back to sleep."_ She thought biting her lip, willing the tears to go away. She didn't to burst out crying with Mao sitting next to her, if she needed to cry she would do it in the privacy of her own room, no witnesses.

"Until you go back to sleep?" Mao asked grabbing Saya's hand, squeezing it. Saya glanced over at her and saw that Mao's eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Is it that time already?" She asked. Saya shrugged, then let out a sigh and nodded her head in defeat. She knew that her sleep was nearly upon her, but she thought she would have a little long until that happened. That didn't seem to be the case.

"I'm so sorry, Saya. Isn't there a way for you, I don't know, not go to sleep?" She asked her voice full of hope and wonder. Mao had always wondered if there was a way that Saya could stay awake, but from what she has learned over the years from Mao, Julie, Lewis and David there didn't seem to be a way.

"This sucks," Mao said gripping Saya's hand. "I don't want to marry Kai and not have a sister-in-law to bitch about him to." She said smiling a little, blushing for thinks Saya as her soon to be sister-in-law, that is if Kai would marry her.

Saya laughed. "Well your always welcome to come and visit me." She said. Mao nodded knowing all this already.

"I know but it wouldn't be the same." She whispered. Saya couldn't help but nod, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "Have you told them yet...?" Mao found herself asking before she could stop herself. Saya bit her lower lip, shaking her head that she hadn't.

"No, I've only noticed how tired I've been for a little bit. I think after what happen with Akihiro with my hibernation is coming more quickly..." Mao felt a dark cloud settle over her head and she couldn't help but think, _"It's my fault... It's all my fault."_ She thought her shoulders shaking a little. Saya looked over at her and sighed.

"Mao quit."

She shook her head, "Its my fault. Your going to sleep and its all my fault. If only I hadn't gone back to Akihiro..." Saya turned towards her, grabbing her shoulders and making her turn with him.

"That's enough, Mao. When I say its not your fault, that's exactly what I meant. Its not your fault that Akihiro was stupid enough to rape you. Do you realize how he reacted to me when I got there. He looked at me as if I was a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. He knew that when I learned that he raped you that I wouldn't take it well, Mao." Mao blinked.

"How do you know?" She asked tears trickling down her cheeks. Saya shrugged.

"I saw it in his eyes. I could read his fear, his hate, and you need to know that he didn't regret doing what he did to you. Actually he looked like he enjoyed forcing himself on you..." Mao eyes grew wide, this not being news to her, but after hearing Saya say it became more and more real.

"That bastard," She muttered her voice ice cold. "I hope he burns in hell." She said narrowing her eyes to little slits. They sat there talking for a little bit long, about nothing and everything.

"Mao you up there!" He shouted up from downstairs. Mao rolled her eyes and got up.

"I better go before he sends out a search party. I guess I'll see you later, Saya." Saya nodded not getting up to follow her. After she left Saya just sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do about Kai and Haji. _"How am I going to tell them it's almost time for me to go back to sleep...?"_ She thought asking herself, but not getting a answer.

* * *

After a long hot bath, Saya walked out into the hallway a towel wrapped around her body. She made her way to her room where she found Haji lying on her bed.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" He asked his voice no louder then a whisper. Saya just stood there dumbfounded. _"How did he know...?"_ She thought asking herself. Haji pushed himself up in a sitting position, and looked over at her.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked looking like she'd betrayed him somehow. Saya turned away from him looking at the wall.

"I- I just found out myself," She said. She let out a gasp as two very strong arms wrapped around her protectively. "Oh Haji, I'm so sorry." She said with a sob.

"Why are you sorry? We both knew this day was coming." He said his voice low and deep, doing very well to hid the pain that was clearly there; he didn't want to say goodnight.

"I know, but I don't want to leave you alone. I hate it. I feel horrible making you have to wait for me." She said her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Haji kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know why because I will wait for you forever, Saya. Don't you know that by now?" He asked. Saya bit her lip and nodded her head slowly and muttered "Yeah I know."

"So stop feeling so horrible about yourself, thinking your a bad person for making me wait for you. Because Saya I will always wait for you, forever." He muttered, his lips pressed up against her hair. Saya nodded, knowing all this already. Haji breathed in her scent, it clean and refreshing from her having bathed. Haji let his hands travel down her chest were he cupped her toweled breasts. Saya let out a gasp, arching her back.

"Haji..." She moaned his name. He released her breasts and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed, lying her down upon it. He pulled her hand from the knot that was holding the towel from opening, the knot coming undone. He pulled towel away from her and stared down at her in loving, mesmerizing wonder. He lowered his head down capturing a nipple into his mouth. He suckling it like a baby, cupping the other, messaging it. Saya bit back a moan as she raked her fingers through his hair. Which was done falling over his shoulders.

"Haji please I need more." She said in a breathless whisper. Haji pulled his mouth from her breasts and got to his knees, where he stripped off his clothes, throwing them to the ground. He let out a moan when his member brushed up against her searing hot sex, nearly making him lose it right then and there.

"I love you, Saya. You are my Queen and you always will be." Saya bit her lower lip, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. _"I didn't know he thought of me so..."_ She thought referring to him calling her his 'queen.' She had no idea that's what he thought of her as, as his queen... Saya didn't know if she liked it, or not, but she could careless right now.

"Haji I'm ready." She breathed shutting her eyes getting ready to be taken over by the sheer bliss of it all. Haji a lined himself at her entrance, and then after a beat or two, he thrusted into her. She arched her back letting out a cry of pleasure as he waited a second before pulling out and thrusting in again. Tears began to pool at her eyes, she let out a sob gripping his shoulders, digging in with her nails. Haji let out a moan thrusting into her again, biting her shoulder softly and licking the bit he just place. Saya let out a moan arching her back as he did this, her face flushed with heat.

"Haji..." She moaned burying her face in his neck, and kissing it passionately. Haji moaned grinding against her hips, hitting her spot rapidly. Saya couldn't stop herself from crying tears of joy, and at the same time tears of sadness. _"I don't want to leave him, any of them."_ With one more powerful thrust Saya let out a loud cry, arching her back as a wave esctasy flooded through her body. _"If I go back to sleep he'll be all by himself."_ She thought as dull blood lust washed over her. Saya let out a gasp pulling her mouth away from his neck, closing her eyes. Haji looked down at her face that was etched in pain.

"Saya what is it?" He asked softly. Saya shook her head, bitting her lip the blood lust growing more and more strong. _"I will not drink from him."_ She thought, then felt a hand on her cheek.

"Saya its okay." He said using his other hand and pushing the hair away from his neck. "I don't mind." He muttered closing his eyes.

"I want you to." He said. Saya opened her eyes, licking her lips. She made him roll over, now lying on top of him. She bowed her head, biting into neck. Haji arched his back, hugging her tight. He groaned her name and Saya felt her body respond by drinking more of his blood. Saya drank until the thirst for blood was gone and she felt recharged and wide awake. Saya pulled her mouth from his neck licking the puncture wounds as she did, cleaning them.

"Saya." He said his voice deep and husky from all the pleasure he was receiving from his queen. Saya blushed wiping away the blood from around her mouth.

"Yes, Haji?" She said looming over him. He smiled touching a hand to his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. Saya felt her eyes start to water.

"I love you to, Haji." She whispered back. Saya let out a sigh rolling over onto the bed, where Haji pulled her into his arms and where they fell asleep breathing peacefully and dreaming of nothing but the wonderful that they were sure to have as of now.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 11th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few moments of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it! I'd love to hear what you though if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	12. Would it be so terrible?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away**_

_**Chapter Title: Would it be so terrible...?**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Saya woke up feeling the warmth of Haji's body next to hers. She smiled and hugged him closer, never wanting to get up, or leave Haji's side…but that would soon happen. She would soon fall into her hibernation for god knows how long. It could be for a few years, or more then that. Saya sighed and pulled away from Haji and sat up looking around her room and sighed feeling a heavy weight on her heart as it sunk in that she would be leaving this place and wouldn't see it for a very long time. Saya smiled thinking that one day this might not be her room anymore.

_"Who knows Kai and Mao might start a family one day and their give this room to one of them…"_ She thought and her smile grew at the thought of Kai and Mao's children in her room playing and sleeping in their little beds. She sighed both happy and sad at the same time. There was movement next to her, making her look down.

"Morning." She said smiling down at Haji. He smiled up at her.

"Morning," He said pushing himself on his elbows, kissing her. "did you sleep well?" He asked. Saya grinned and nodded.

"Yep, I slept wonderful," She said then smiled in a dazed way. "especially after last night..." She said. Haji chuckled and kissed her again pushing her down on the bed, cupping her cheek in his hand. They kissed a for a few minutes, Saya fought back yawns with each kiss. Haji pulled away after awhile, looking down at her and stared down at her.

"Its almost time...isn't it." He said as if he already knew the answer. Saya bit her lower lip, tears biting at her eyes. A moment of awkward uncomfortable silence settled over the room, finally Saya broke it with a nodded of her head and whispering a 'yes' to his question. Haji let out a sigh and pushed himself up in a sitting position.

"How long have you known?" He asked. Saya just laid there, thinking about it.

"Not long, a few days. It didn't really hit home until about yesterday..." She said. Haji nodded understanding. Saya let out a sigh.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't really think that my hibernation was coming, It suddenly just hit me..." She said. Haji just stared at the wall across the room.

"How much longer do you think you have?" He asked. Saya shrugged.

"You know that I can't predict it. It could be a few weeks, to another year, but it also could be just a few days..." She said. Haji let out a shaky sigh combing back his hair, it having fallen free of its hair tie as he slept.

"Yes, I know...it just doesn't seem fair." He said. Saya nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah...I know." She said, then pushed herself up and climbed out of bed.

"But I'm not going to harp on it so neither should you. I'm gonna live my life like I want to so that means no sulking, or pouting, understood?" She asked in a commanding tone. Haji sighed, but nodded.

"Yes." He said, climbing off the bed and pulling on the clothes he was wearing the day before and walked over to the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Saya nodded.

"All right, I'll be down in a few minutes." She said. Haji nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. After Saya thought he was a good distance away she finally let herself have a good cry.

* * *

When Saya arrived downstairs she was greeted by a lot of familiar faces. She smiled and walked over hugging Julia. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Lewis laughed.

"We came to celebrate your move!" He said. Saya giggled, then looked at them all.

"We haven't even moved yet and your already throwing a party?" She asked. Julia nodded taking a squirmy baby boy from David.

"We know that, but I guess you could call this a post-move party." She said. Saya giggled again then looked over at Haji who looked tired and lonely. _"God is he going to act like this the whole time that I have left...?"_ She thought asking herself, regretting telling him anything. Haji looked over at her, then averted her eyes looking at something in the distance. Saya just shook her head and then smiled.

"Oh my goodness he is getting so big!" She said speaking of David and Julia's baby. Julia laughed and David chuckled.

"That he is, he's nearly eighteen pounds already!" Julia said rocking the baby back and forth trying to calm him. Saya held out her arms.

"Mind if I hold him?" She asked. Julia looked her right in the eye and smiled.

"Not at all," She said and gave baby George to Saya. "just watch his head, he's heavier then he looks..." She said and Saya took the baby making sure to support it all in the places so not to drop him.

"Aw he's so adorable..." Saya said giggling. George looked up at her and smiled making happy baby sounds and raising his hands up clasping onto a long stray hair and giving it a tug. Saya laughed softly.

"Quite a grip you've got there, George." She said but didn't mind one bit as he continued to tug on her hair. After awhile Julia walked over and took his small hand into hers and pulled Saya's hair free.

"Sorry, he likes grabbing onto things and seeing how far he can go before some comes and tells him no and takes him away from it." She said. Saya smiled.

"Oh I don't mind, it didn't hurt." She said. A few minutes passed and George was ready to go back to his Mommy. Saya handed him over and Julia began to rock him. Saya looked down at the both of them and couldn't stop from smiling.

"I wish I could have one..." She said, then her eyes went wide and she looked up. "did I just say that out loud?" She asked and everyone nodded, a little shocked themselves.

"Oh..." She said blushing up a storm, then looked over at Haji; who had his head bowed and a frown on his face. Saya looked at him with sad eyes. _"I wonder...would he want a baby if it were possible?"_ She thought to herself and promised herself that she would ask one of these days that very question that was rolling around in her mind. Saya sat down and Kai made them all breakfast and they talked, joked and just had a good old time. It hit around lunch time when Julia and David decided it was time to head home.

"Sorry we have to leave, but George needs a nap and a new outfit." She said holding the baby who was only clad in diaper having got his clothes all dirty. Saya shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, I understand." She said giving Julia a one armed hug and kissing George's forehead.

"You be a good boy for your parents." She whispered. George made more happy baby sounds and laughed. Everyone laughed when he did. Julia and David waved goodbye and made their way out.

"I think its time I head out to." He said standing up and stretching.

"I've got to work in the morning." He said Kai poked his head from the back.

"See ya later, Lewis." He said.

"Bye, Kai. Mao." He said. Mao nodded as she carried some dirty dishes to the back room.

"Bye!" She called. He then gave Saya a big old bear hug lifting her off the floor and swinging her around and setting her back on the floor.

"You don't be a strange. Come and see me sometime." He said. Saya nodded.

"Will do!" She said and then waved goodbye to him as he left. Saya let out a puff of air and looked around just noticing that Haji wasn't in the room anymore. She walked around the room trying to see if he was hiding behind corners, but didn't see him.

"Hey do you guys know where Haji went?" She asked both Kai and Mao as they walked into the room from the back. They shared at look and Kai shook his head.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was over there leaning against the wall." He said. Mao nodded, but then cocked her head.

"I think he went upstairs about an hour ago, but thats just a guess." She said. Saya nodded and took a breath and made her way up the stairs and down the hall to her room, but he wasn't there.

"Haji!" She called walking back out into the hallway. There was a noise from the attic so she headed that way. She walked up the stairs and gave the knob a twist and it open. She peeked inside finding Haji laying on the make shift bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey..." She muttered and stepped into the room. Haji looked over at her, then turned his gaze back up at the ceiling. Saya felt herself grow nervous and fidgety for some reason.

"Y-you okay?" She asked. He nodded, but didn't answer her, she grew even more nervous. She wrung her hands together standing there as nervous as anyone who thought they said, or did something wrong.

"Look if this is about me wanting a baby- it just slipped out okay." She said. Haji let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"So does that mean you don't want a baby?" He asked. Saya didn't answer right away, then she let out heavy sigh. Haji smirked more to himself then anything else. "Well I guess that answers my question." He muttered. Saya head snapped up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thats not fair! So what if I want a baby, is that so terrible?" She asked. Haji didn't answer her...he just laid there his eyes closed. _"Does that answer your question...?"_ He thought to himself and Saya just stared at him in disbelief...completely dumbfounded that he was acting like this. Saya backed to the door bumping her hand against the knob.

"I- I hate you!" She cried and rushed out of the room and down the stairs nearly tripping as she went down the stairs. She didn't even bother going to her room, she didn't want to be _anywhere_ she would be reminded of _him_. She went where she could go and think and just let her mind clear and let herself wallow in her sorrows.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 12th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' and I hope you enjoyed it! I know, I know this chapter was short, but I didn't want to force it. If you could please take a few minutes and R&R I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	13. Sleep

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away_**

**_Chapter Title: Sleep_**

**_Author: The Stories of L.B._**

**_Rated M_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Saya walked up the steps heading to the family tomb to just clear her head. It was the closest she felt with her deceased relatives she could get. She finally reached the tomb and just began to cry and kneeled in front of the tomb, her heart aching in her chest.

"How could he say such thing!" She shouted, but not loud enough for people to hear her.

"How could he say that he would never want to have children with me." Saya said softly and just continued to cry for what felt like hours. Saya felt a wave of sleepiness hit her and she knew right then that it was time. She stood up her face wet with tears and she walked towards the tomb and pushed open the doors and walk into the middle of the tomb and looked around and smiled softly.

"Hey Dad, Riku…looks like my time is up. It came sooner then I thought it would." She muttered and felt another sleepy wave wash over her and she felt the cocoon starting to take shape around her.

"I thought I had more time…" She said sadly, but the warm cocoon washed away her worries, then she closed her eyes sleep finally coming to her and the cocoon was whole...

* * *

Haji let out a gasp and sat up right looking around in a panic. "Saya!" He called in a panicky voice and flew down the stairs running down the hall and into Saya's bedroom only to find it empty.

"No...it can be time already." He muttered then ran back out into the hall and down the stairs and raced through the restaurant, surprising everyone.

"Hey Haji where's the fire?" Kai asked with a laugh. Haji spun around and flew over to the counter and grabbed Kai by the collar and pulled him close.

"Where is she?!" He demanded. Kai eyes went buggy and then angry pushing Haji back.

"Where's who?" He asked in a snappy tone. Haji face grew murderess. It was a good thing that Mao decided to come in when she did because if she didn't Haji would have likely kicked the shit out of Kai.

"Whats going on?" She asked feeling the tension in the air, it gave her goosebumps and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Saya's gone...I think she went to your families tomb." He said and Kai let out a gasp and grabbed his keys and rushed for the door. Mao shook her head and held up her hand.

"Whoa wait a minute, why would she go there?" She asked, not having any clue that that was the place that Saya went to sleep. Kai looked back at her.

"Its where my Dad put her when he was first given Saya from David. She needs a peaceful place to sleep..." He said a little annoyed that Mao was stopping him from going to find his sister. Mao gasped.

"It can't be time already! She said she had-" Mao threw a hand over her mouth and turned away a feeling of dread wash over her. Kai glared at the back of her head.

"You knew...?" He asked in a growl. Mao shook her head...but then nodded.

"Sort of...she said she had more time though." She said turning back around to face him, then flinched seeing the intense glare that he was giving her. Mao sighed and let her head hang.

"Look I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but Saya wanted to wait and see..." She said. That got a laugh from Kai, he laughed and laughed putting a hand to his forehead.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? You didn't say a fucking word?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and his eyes blazed with anger. Mao stepped back.

"Yes, I mean sort of... She made me promise not to tell you...any of you." She said and then stood up straight and jutted out her chin.

"And when I'm asked to keep a promise, I keep it!" She said. Kai let out another laugh and just shook his head and looked over at Haji.

"So what now we wait?" He asked. Haji nodded.

"For how long?" Kai asked his voice becoming heavy and thick with emotion. Haji looked at the ground and then back up at him.

"I don't know...it could be only a few years, maybe more." Kai sat down and put his face in his hands and rubbed his face in a tiring way.

"Great...this is just fucking great!" He growled and then he pulled his hands away.

"She was asleep for how many years...?" Mao asked.

"Well they woke her up...the result of that was the massacre in vietnam. She slept for another good thirty years after that." He said and it didn't better Kai's mood. Mao looked down a sad expression on her face.

"Oh I...I didn't know it was for that long." She said in a whisper. Kai snorted.

"Yeah no kidding!" He said and then turned to Haji.

"So we wait for god knows how many years until she wakes up...right?" He asked. Haji nodded.

"It would be for the best if we waited...if we woke her up theres no telling what could happen..." He said. Kai sighed and grabbed his keys.

"Lets go, I want to see her and say a proper goodbye." He said. Mao snapped her head up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Say goodbye," She said a panicky expression fell over her face. "why are you going to say goodbye? You'll be there when she wakes up." She said. Kai looked over at her and his eyes softened. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stay mad at Mao.

"You never know I might get sick and die, or die in a accident before she wakes up. The world is unpredictable that way." He said. Haji nodded in agreement.

"I think it would be nice if you said goodbye," He said. Mao gasped and then smiled sadly over Kai.

"We could have a goodbye party for Saya. Like you said none of us might not be here when she wakes up the next time..." She said. Kai smiled back at her and nodded.

"Sounds great, but lets not call it a goodbye party." He said. Mao cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Then what should we call it?" She asked. Haji looked from Mao and then to Kai, his gaze stopping on Kai. Kai laughed and smiled brightly.

"We'll call it 'Until Next Time' I think that sounds more poesitive, rather then negative." He said. Mao's smile grew and grew until she started to laugh.

"Sounds great to me..." She said and then looked over at Haji. "don't you think so, Haji?" She asked and he nodded, a tiny smile on his face.

"Yes," He said. "until next time..." He said. Kai phoned everyone and told them the news. After he made the last call Kai hung up the phone and sighed.

"They'll all coming...they can't believe its already time." He said and then rolled his eyes to the ceiling and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Well David didn't find it a surprise," He said and sat down. "which _I_ don't find surprising at all. I know it should, but its David we're talking about here." He said with a smile grin on his face. Mao nodded.

"Yeah..." She said in a weak voice and her head bowed. Kai looked over at her and sighed, walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out on you...it just took me by surprise is all. I'm sorry if made you think that it was your fault." He said. Mao nodded and hugged him back.

"Its okay," She said laying her head against his chest. "I'm just sorry that it had to happen like this. I mean I didn't..." She shook her head and didn't say another word. Kai let out a sigh.

"I know me either." He said in a soft voice, then pulled away.

"I think I'm gonna go and take a walk, you know, to clear my head." He said. Mao looked up at him with a little bit of worry and concern in her eyes.

"Want me to come?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I need to be alone. Get my head on straight." Mao frowned, but nodded.

"All right, don't stay out to long...okay?" She asked. He nodded and muttered a soft; I won't, and then turned, walking outside.

"I was planning on visiting Riku and Dad...guess I'll be visiting Saya now to..." He said and walked towards the family tomb.

Mao let out a sigh, then looked over at Haji who was quiet through all this.

"Haji do you want me to..." Her sentence drifted off when Haji looked at her with hallow eyes. She stared at him completely taken aback.

"Haji whats the matter...?" She asked scared with how his appearance suddenly changed.

"Its my fault...I said somethings that upset Saya. My words upset her very much..." He said. Mao let out a shaky breath.

"Oh not you to... Maybe it was just time for her to sleep. She told me a few days ago that was getting more and more tired lately. It was only a matter of time before she finally fell asleep." She said. Haji just stared at her, not really hearing her words.

"Haji..." He turned and went upstairs and walked down the hall and into Saya's room and laid down on the bed and just stared at the wall, not moving a muscle...hoping that all this was a dream that he would soon wake up from.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 13th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been super busy and haven't had much time to write much of anything so sorry again! If you could please take a few minutes of your time and R&R...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_The Stories of L.B._**


	14. Ten Years

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**_

_**Chapter Title: Ten Years**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Kai reached the family tomb in record time. He walked up the stairs in a matter of minutes and he stood in front of it still hoping that Saya had just come here to visit their Dad and Riku. But he knew after standing there for a few moments that Saya had come here to sleep and nothing else… He really wished that he had time to properly say goodbye to his sister- no to say until next time. Mao was right it sounded so much better then goodbye. With saying until next time your telling that person that you will see them again and with goodbye it means that you'll never see them again. He perked himself up and walked forward, opening the door to the tomb and felt his heart drop a little at the sight of the cocoon.

"So…its true. You did come here to sleep. Huh, Saya?" He said in a soft voice, walking forward a little then stopped. It was the first time to ever see her in the cocoon. It was a little strange, but he knew that it wouldn't hurt him if he got closer. So he walked a little closer and touch a gentle hand to the strangely sticky exterior and smiled.

"Hey…" He said softly, tears now in his eyes, and petted the cocoon. He wiped his eyes with his other hand and laughed a little.

"I probably look like a mess, but you can't hold it against me, Saya. I thought we had more time before you had to sleep. So did everyone else. Haji's a wreck." He said then flinched.

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad, guilty even. Man, you didn't see his eyes…he looked so, whats the right word for it…sad. I guess thats the right word. He looked sad and really lonely." He said and he knew right then that he couldn't really describe how much Haji missed Saya. It had only been a hour at most and Haji already missed her… Kai did to, but he would never miss her like Haji would and did for that matter. He sighed and pulled his hand away.

"Well...until next time." He said and turned and said a quick hello to his father and baby brother. He told them a little about what was going on and how Mao was doing. He was there maybe an hour and he decided it was time to head home. He walked back over to Saya's cocoon and touched it gently.

"Be seeing you." He said softly, then left. As he walked out his heart gave a pull here and there and he felt his eyes start to tear up. He tried to prepare himself when the time came for Saya to go back to sleep, but...you can never really prepare yourself for that, not ever...

* * *

Mao sat at the bar, bouncing her knee on the foot bar under the bar at the very bottom. "What is taking Kai so long to get back. He said he would only be gone a little while." She mumbled under her breath.

"He went to go and see Saya and the others..." Haji said from the bay window at the front of the restaurant. Mao's head snapped up and she looked over at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Haji gestured out the window.

"Because he's walking back from that way..." He said. Mao stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside and sure enough Kai was walking back from the direction of his families tomb. Mao let out a sigh and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Kai you should have let me come with you. I wanted to see Saya to!" She said. Kai looked up and laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't plan to walk there, but I...just did." He said. Mao sighed and knew she couldn't be mad at him. She nodded in understanding.

"I understand, but still..." She said and looked down at the ground with sad eyes. If only she had said something...maybe all this could have been avoided. Kai walked up to her and hooked her chin with his finger and gently lifted her head.

"Mao its not your fault. Its none of our faults... It was simply time for Saya to rest. She has been through so much and has had so much happen to her I think she deserves a long rest. Don't you?" He asked. Mao smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes, very much so." She said and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Kai wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head. Haji watched their exchange of comfort for one another and he felt his heart give a painful pang. How much he wished that Saya was here for him to hold. It felt like it had been such a short time since he had gotten Saya back and it was all over in a blink of a eye... He sighed inward and stood up and walked back upstairs to his little attic room and pulled his cello out and started to play for his Queen as she slept...

{_Ten Years Later_}

Kai sighed as he sat up in bed and looked over to see a very pregnant Mao sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but smile and he leaned over kissing the side of her temple softly. He pulled away and pulled his knees up and rested his arm across both knees and rested his forehead against his arm. He couldn't believe it had already been ten years since Saya had gone to sleep. There was no sign that she was going to wake up anytime soon, but he would never stop hoping that she would some day... There was a knocked from downstairs and he pulled his head up and listened, thinking that he had imagined it. There was another knock and Kai was out of bed and down the stairs in seconds because whenever someone came to visit in the middle of the night it was never a good thing.

"All right, all right I'm coming." He called as he walked into the restaurant and could see Lulu standing outside the front door drenched from head to toe. Kai walked over to the door and flipped the lock and opened the door.

"Lulu what are you doing here?" He asked. Kai couldn't remember the last time he had seen Lulu. It had been a good twelve years ago since he'd last seen her. Lulu nodded shyly, but then looked up at him with her wide scared eyes.

"You've got to help me! It's Haji. He's been hurt real bad!" She said and grabbed his hand and started to pull him outside in the rain. Kai pulled back.

"Wow wait a minute. Take a deep breath and tell me what happen?" He asked. Lulu did as he said but didn't let go of his hand.

"A few weeks ago I ran into Haji. We started talking and three days ago we discovered strange deaths in the area. Me and Haji have been researching and trying to figure out what the deaths means." She said. Kai thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I've heard about those deaths. Last week David called me and told me. He wanted to let us know to be careful. Its been happening it night, yes?" He asked. Lulu nodded, but stopped then shook her head.

"Yes and no. Five days ago a death happened in mid-day. Haji and I set out to find the killer, but something went wrong..." She said. Kai notched his brow.

"How so?" He asked. Lulu swallowed staring up at him still.

"I was to search at night and Haji was suppose to search during the day." Kai nodded.

"I'm with you so far..." He said.

"Last night I found Haji. He'd been badly wounded and had lost a lot of blood. I didn't know what to do so I thought I should come and get you." She said. Kai looked down at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Okay... Why would you come and get me? I haven't seen Haji for more then nine years." He said. Lulu nodded and then looked down.

"I know... Its where I found him is the reason I came to get you." She said. Kai was silent, trying to figure it out, but couldn't.

"Okay... Where did you find him?" He said. Lulu took in a deep breath, then looked up at him directly in the eyes.

"In your families tomb." She said and Kai mouth dropped open, then he pulled his hand free and rushed upstairs and pulled off his pajamas and then pulled on some jeans and a plain white t-shirt. There was a yawn as Kai grabbed for his father's gun and he checked to see that the gun was loaded. He looked over his shoulder to see that Mao was awake and rubbing at her eyes.

"Kai whats going on...? What time is it?" She asked. Kai thumbed the safety on and put it in his waistband of his jeans. Kai looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

"A little after two." He said. Mao looked over at the clock and her eyes grew big.

"Its two in the morning! Why are you up- why am I up?" She asked. Kai chuckled and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on and zipped it up.

"Lulu is downstairs. She just told me that Haji is hurt bad and inside my families tomb." He said. Mao gasped and started to push herself up off the bed.

"I'm coming to!" She said, but was failing to get up. Kai shook his head and walked over to the door and grabbed the knob and looked back in at her.

"No your not. Besides your seven months pregnant and won't be able to walk up the stairs leading up to the tomb." He said. Mao fell back onto the bed gasping softly for breath.

"F-Fine, but you won't be hearing the last from me..." She said. Kai chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said as he closed the door and couldn't help, but smile as he did. He made his way downstairs and outside into the dark stormy night.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 14th chapter of my fanfiction Rain, Rain, Go Away! I hope you enjoyed it and if you could please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	15. Family Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away**_

_**Chapter: Family Reunion**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Kai wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and let out a huff of air. "God I'm out of shape. I haven't climbed these stairs since last new year." He said and was annoyed to hear a giggle coming from a few steps ahead of him.

"Boy you humans sure are a bunch of lazy beings aren't you." Lulu said as she climbed the stairs with ease. Kai glared up at her.

"Well you sure can change your mood real easy there, Lulu. First you're all worried about Haji and his loss of blood and now your here laughing at me for being out of shape." He said with a bit of an icy tone. Lulu blushed and started to climb the stairs faster.

"Your right, we must hurry!" She said and in a spilt second was at the top. Kai glared after her and thought; show off!

"Kai hurry up and get your lazy butt up here! Haji could already be half way to deaths door." She said and raced into the tomb. A few minutes later Kai reached the top, his face red and gasping for breath.

"If Haji lives through this I'm gonna kill him myself…" He gasped and stumbled into the tomb and got quiet a sight.

"Saya…?" He muttered to see that his sister was awake and, well…naked. He blushed and averted his eyes. Many feelings went through him; happiness, love, relief, worry and fear. He had heard what happen when Saya was pulled from her sleep early; the massacre in Vietnam.

"S-she wasn't awake when I left." Lulu said with wide awe filled eyes. Kai pulled off his shirt and walked over handing it to her.

"Here." He said still looking away from her. Saya blinked up at him then took the shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Thank you." She said softly, then crawled over to where Haji laid.

"Saya…you are awake. I knew it…I felt you waking. That is why I came here. I didn't want you to wake up alone." He said. Saya pulled his head into her lap and she combed his long black hair out of his face.

"Haji what have you done to yourself?" She asked in a soft toned voice. Kai looked at him, just noticing that he was there laying there with a huge hole through his right shoulder. His clothes were stained with blood and his left leg and right arm looked like they had been there a meat grinder.

"I am all right. I'm so happy to see you, Saya…" He said then looked away with a haunted look in them.

"I am sorry…" He said in a raspy voice and Saya notched her brow and grinned a little.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" She asked in question and stroked his cheek in a loving manner. Haji cleared his throat and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I am sorry. It was my fault that you went to sleep. What I said to you…was very cruel." He said. Saya giggled a little and she smiled at him with a wide grin.

"Haji I went to sleep because it was time. I felt it a little every day and I hid it from you," She said, then looked to her brother and Lulu.

"I hid it all from you very well." She said. Kai nodded as did Lulu. Haji raised a hand to her cheek and let it slid down her cheek and he tried to hide his smile, but it was impossible. He was relieved that he wasn't the one at fault for Saya going to sleep. Haji's eyes started to close slowly as he continued to smile.

"That you did, Saya…" He said and his hand fell down onto his chest in exhaustion.

"You've fought very hard, Haji. It is time for you to rest." She said then kissed him softly and sweetly. Haji moaned softly as his wounds started to heal slowly. Kai stared in awe at the sight.

"Saya how…" Saya pulled away and looked up at him with a soft smile and she shrugged.

"My blood does wondrous things sometimes." She said and he nodded, dumbfounded. Kai blinked then shrugged and thought; all right, whatever you say. Lulu giggled at Kai's expression then moved a little closer to Saya.

"Hi, Saya..." She said with a bright little grin on her face. Saya smiled right back.

"Hey there, Lulu." She said then turned her eyes back down to watch Haji rest and a soft smile that she only ever got to see appear on his face.

* * *

Kai let out a huff as he set Haji down into a booth at the restaurant. "Damn I wouldn't have believed that Haji weighted that much for him being so skinny." He said and Saya laughed.

"Well Haji is pretty tall so his weight doesn't really show." She said and Kai felt like slapping himself for being so stupid. He sat down in the other booth and looked over at Haji whose head was slightly leaning against the wall.

"Now why didn't I think of that..." He wondered to himself out loud. Saya chuckled and sat down beside her brother and elbowed him playfully.

"No matter how old you get, Kai you'll always be the same." She said and he rolled his eyes and elbowed her back.

"Damn right. Why would I want to change who I am?" He asked. Saya laughed and shook her head and put her chin in the palm of her open hand.

"Don't ever change, Kai. It would be a total drag if you did. I wouldn't have anyone to mess around with anyone if you did." She said then looked up at the ceiling and then over at the stairs leading up into the apartment.

"Mao's up...is she wobbling around?" She asked with a notched brow looking to her brother for the answer. Kai laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh well...yeah she is." He said and Saya gave him a confused look.

"Why?" She asked and there was a sigh coming from the stair well.

"You do that when your big as a ballon and seven months pregnant." She said. Saya's mouth fell open and she got to her feet and ran over to her old friend and hugged her.

"Holy shit your pregnant!" She said then pulled away and looked down at her stomach. Mao gave out a hardy laugh and she pulled Saya into another hug.

"Yup I'm pregnant. Your brother knocked me up." She said and Saya looked over at him over her shoulder and gave him a look. Kai held up both hands.

"Hey when we found out I was on my knee the second after asking her to marry me. I was planning on asking her, but we got a early wedding present." He said with a happy grin. Saya couldn't help but smile, happy for the both of them.

"Well thats great," She said then pulled away. "so I guess your my new sister-in-law now?" She asked. Mao laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah...you okay with that?" She asked and Saya laughed and hugged her again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." She said and felt so many emotions bubble up to the surface; fear, joy- but one emotion was much more present then anything else. And that emotions was happiness.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 15th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Rain, Rain, Go Away' and I hope you enjoyed it! I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been extremely busy and I haven't had anytime to write anything. I truly hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	16. The Long Awaited Rest

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Rain, Rain, Go Away**_

_**Chapter Title: The Long Awaited Rest**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated: M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Saya left her room quietly so not to wake up Haji and walked into the living room to find everyone there waiting for her. "Hey everybody." She said with a smile and they all greeted her with a smile as well.

"It's good to see you, Saya." David said and everyone nodded in agreement. Saya walked over and took a seat next to Kai and Mao on the couch.

"Thanks everyone, its good to be back." She said crossing her legs at the ankles, then set her hands in her lap.

"So how are all your guys?" She asked looking around at all the familiar faces. David and Julia went on and told Saya about their life and how their kids were doing. Thats right kids, as in plural.

Saya giggled, "I'm surprised that you now have three children, David. I figured for the ones enough kind of guy." She said. David chuckled and then cleared his throat when Julia gave him a look.

"Well at first I thought that I only wanted one child, but after the second… I figured what the hell; lets have a third." He said. Julia elbowed him in the side and he let out a cough.

"What was that for?" He asked looking over at her. Julia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know what…men are pigs." She said. David's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open.

"Thats a little harsh, isn't it Julia?!" He asked. Saya giggled seeing that they hadn't changed that much in the past ten years. Lewis let out a hardy laugh, his large belly moving as he laughed.

"You can't talk your way out of this one, David. I'm afraid that you've really put your foot in your mouth this time." He said. Everyone laughed at this, everybody expect David.

"Well excuse me for speaking my mind." He said and crossed his arms and sat back looking rather gloomy. Julia elbowed him a little.

"Oh don't be such a little cry baby, David. I was only kidding…well somewhat anyway." She said with a soft smile. David continued to look stone faced and gloomy. A look that Saya had seen often when they were fighting to defeat her young twin sister, Diva.

There was movement from down the hall and Saya looked over her shoulder and got up. "It sounds like Haji is starting to come around." She said and walked down the hall and opened the door a crack to see Haji sitting up in bed and looking at the wall. Saya walked slowly into the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a soft voice and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge beside him. Haji didn't look her way, not once. Saya narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Haji whats the matter?" She asked, then she got her answer when he tightened his fists around the sheets that covered him.

"Your not real…" He muttered and Saya stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" She asked with a gasp then moved forward and turned and placed her hands on his closed fists.

"Oh course I am, Haji!" She said and leaned forward kissing him gently, but passionately. Haji turned his head a painful look on his face. Suddenly Saya felt as if it was a mistake waking up. If this was how the one and only man she ever love was going to act then it would have been better if she had slept longer.

"Why are you acting like this, Haji. It was only a few hours ago that you were happy I had woken up." She said tearing spring to her eyes. Haji looked down at the floor, a frown on his face.

"Your not real…your a figment of my imagination." He growled and Saya let out a sob and buried her face in her hands.

"How can you say that. I'm here sitting right in front of you, but you don't want to believe it…?" She asked in a painful voice. Haji bit his lower lip, but didn't let the 'illusion' trick him.

"Your not real. Leave me alone in my own misery." He said a little louder. Right after those words left his mouth Saya rose her hand and smacked him hard across the face.

"How dare you, you bastard!" She glared at him her eyes glowing blood red. Haji snapped his head around and stared at her in awe.

"Saya…?!" He said in a low voice, not believing that she was really here next to him. A second past and he had her in his arms, crushing her to him.

"Saya your here! Your really, really here!" He said his voice showing how utterly happy he was that she was really there in arms reach.

"Your here, your really here!" He cried out, loud enough for everyone to hear. Saya wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her, not caring that he was crushing her and that she could hardly breath.

"Yes, I'm here. Its me." She said tears spilling down her cheeks as she cried. They sat there hugging each other as tight as they could without causing the other any pain. After a few minutes Haji pulled away and wiped the tears away from Saya's face.

"Its really you…" He muttered then smiled and leaned forward and kissed her passionately, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he did. Saya moaned softly at the touch of his lips against her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back joy and happiness filling her.

* * *

Saya walked back into the bedroom to see Haji laying back on the bed. "Where did you go?" He asked having dozed off for a little bit. Saya walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I went and told everyone that you woke up and you were doing all right." She said and smoothed the hair from his face. Haji stared up at her and slowly smiled.

"...Did they already leave?" He asked. Saya nodded and leaned back against the headboard.

"Yeah Julia and David had to go and pick up their kids from the sitter. Lewis had some errands to take care of and Lulu went with him." She said and closed her eyes letting herself rest for the first time since she had woken up from her slumber. Haji stared over at her taking her hand into his and bring it to his lips and kissing it gently. Saya peeked down at him and smirked.

"Haji you need to rest." She said in a somewhat scolding voice. Haji pulled his lips from her hand and looked up at her, shaking his head.

"I don't want to rest anymore. I've gotten enough rest to last a life time." He said and Saya didn't know if that was true, or not. Saya sighed and shrugged, not wanting to argue over it.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when your cranky and tired." She said. Haji chuckled and rest his cheek against her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." He said and closed his eyes in pure bliss. It had been so long since he had felt so happy. _"So, so long."_ He thought to himself and felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 16th chapter of my fanfiction Rain, Rain, Go Away and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R, I'd really appreciate it...! Thanks for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


End file.
